


Red Eye

by mydarksidelovesthis



Category: Fellswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fellswap, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus - Freeform, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Robots, Swearing, fellswap, fellswap sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Swapfell!Sans finds an injured human and decides to make them his slave.





	1. His watch

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> I was searching through the internet for hot Undertale skeleton stuff. But the storys I found didn't fit my headcanon. Maybe I didn't look hard enough. So I wrote my own and then I thought maybe you would like it, too.
> 
> So here it is, hot female human x skeleton stuff.  
> Including swearing, because fuck it.  
> Including a sexual and manipulative Swapfell!Sans. ("You should try it, you may like it.")  
> Including some gross stuff (heavy injury, menstruation blood, pee and what the heck is privacy?)  
> Including some difficult in-between con and non-con stuff ("Are you sure you don't want? Or are you just too shy to admit?")  
> Including science ("You can't break the barrier with a pile of sugar.")
> 
> No fontcest.  
> No ghost dicks. No skeleton tongues.  
> No good puns because I suck. :(  
> No battles, no observed saves and resets.  
> Interesting character development and background story (or at least I tried to).
> 
> Best regards  
> my dark side loves this

It was a usual day for the skeleton brothers - until now. Sans got up early as always, cleaned the house until he was satisfied with the result and prepared breakfast before kicking Papyrus out of his bed. "Knee before me, my slave!" "Yes, mylord." "Why are you kneeing? I told you to get up. Get down." "Whatever you say, mylord." "Get up, I ordered you to get down the stairs." Suddenly they broke out into laughter. Papyrus asked: "You were ambiguous on purpose, weren't you?" "And you got it wrong on purpose. Now get off your lazy ass." "Get up, get down, get off, I don't get how to get along with you." Sans acted like tearing his non-existant hair.

They had much fun with roleplaying as slave and master, but everyone else took them seriously. Sans was the master who could break everyones will and Papyrus was the wild beast who was just nice as long as Sans had control over him. After breakfast he put Papyrus on a leash. On the way to their sentry duties Papyrus growled dangerously to some passengers that backed off in fear and Sans had to scold him loudly for that. They could not laugh about it in public, but Sans found it hilarious.

Life was harsh down here. Monsters didn't have much and would fight over a piece of garbage. If you had a problem ... well, you better not tell anyone, because nobody would help you, indeed they would rather want you to die, so they could take your stuff. The queen did her best to restrain crimes, but on the other hand she lived far away from Snowdin and couln't see everything.

Life was better for you it you had two things: Respect, so other monsters wouldn't dare to mess with you. And support, which most likely was a close family member, because why would anyone help a stranger except to wait for an opportunity to stab their back?

Sans had both. Not just because of his image, but he was indeed strong and merciless and his traps never failed. And he had his brother Papyrus who sticked with him no matter what.

To reach their sentry stations they had to take a fairly long walk through Snowin's forest. Fresh snow had fallen, covering the traps Sans and Papyrus had built, but it didn't matter, because they knew them by heart and with their eyes closed. Papyrus's station was the last one, or to say the first one behind the ruins. The tales said that every human that had come here had fallen down through a hole in the ruins and on their way out passed Snowdin next. So Papyrus would be the first one to spot them - if they came this far - and Sans's station was close, so he could rush to help Papyrus just in case.

Sans brought Papyrus to his station and theatrically tight the leash to it. With a loose knot so Papyrus could easily open it on his own. Sans petted Papyrus's head. "Good slave. Now watch for humans while your master checks his traps."

Sans remembered how they built the station for Papyrus. Sans gave him commands on how to do it, especially while other monsters were watching. But Papyrus was so lazy and he placed the boards skewed, so when nobody was looking Sans teared them off and placed them like he wanted them to be, just perfect, because why would you begin doing anything if you didn't make it right?  
And Papyrus hadn't been angry for the destruction of his work. He had just looked on Sans with admiration in his eyes. Because he knew Sans was the best in everything he did.

Papyrus would open his knot and wander around until his shift was over, then he would tie himself again and wait for Sans to pick him up. If a human came by, Papyrus would need his mobility. Humans were dangerous and not to be underestimated.

Well, at least that's what they told him. Sans had never seen real a human before, except on pictures. It happened rarely that one fell down here. It was said that they had build the barrier that trapped the monsters in the Underground, because it let beings come in, but not leave. It was said that they were strong against monsters and got stronger the more they killed, because their damage increased with their will to hurt and with their emotional distance that increased with each kill. It was said that they had a power called determination that let them do what had to be done. Papyrus had told him that with that power if they failed a task they would try again and again until they suceeded. Sans didn't understand how they could try again if they died in a fight, but Papyrus had just winked and said that this was exactly what they did as long as they didn't gave up.

 

Sans's phone rang. It was Papyrus: "I see a human." "What, really? Who are they? Where are they? Did you fight them? Did they ran away? Are they still alive? Why are you not answering?" Sans was so exited he could hardly control himself. He was so curious about how they were. It was the last soul needed to free them all, because with seven human souls they had enough power to break the barrier and they already had six. And maybe they didn't have to kill them so soon and instead play around with them. Maybe they make good slaves. It would be so cool to have a human slave. And why would he do anything to free the others anyway?

"They're busy." Papyrus was chilled like it was nothing. "Come over and see for yourself."

Sans ran like nothing. When he reached the last curve, he stopped. The human was hard to miss. It was a female adult. But what really caught his attention was a thing like a big cat made of metal, about the size of a lion. The human and the cat were in a deadly fight with each other. 

How convenient. They wouldn't need to fight the human on their own but could just collect the soul if they fell.

But despite the unlike chances, the human was surprisingly tough. They jumped left and right to avoid the cat's claws and teeth. The cat clapped two cannons out of it's back and the human quickly hid behind a tree to not get shot. But the heavy cannons broke the cat's balance and it had to fold them in again to go on catching the human.

Sans was exited just from looking at them and could barely take his eyesockets off them. He caught up to Papyrus, who watched bored in his station. "Did they came from the ruins?" Sans asked.

Papyrus pointed into the forest to the left of the ruins. "No, from over there. They came through a hole in the stone. Together with that metal cat."

"How can you stay so calm!"

The human was in shouting distance and asked between the breathes: "Hey, you two! Do you have something like lava nearby?"

"No!" Papyrus answered and whispered to Sans: "They didn't make it last time. It's too far to Hotlands."

Sans was confused. "What last time? Are you speaking about the last human?"

Papyrus: "They're not the kind that gives up easily, even in death."

Sans still didn't understand but didn't bother to ask again.

Now the human lured the cat into the forest right to the ruins, passing by the skeleton brothers. "Do you have any weapon for me?" they shouted. "Anything that cuts metal? Or something electric? Or at least a screwdriver?"

Papyrus lightened up. "Oh, that's new. I thought they would throw the cat into the river again. Indeed I have those small taser which I planned to stun them with." Louder: "Here, human, catch this!" He throw that small thing to them.

They went on jumping left and right, moving around until the cat raised their cannons again, then the human tackled them, making the cat losing it's balance. Together they rolled down the next hill. Sans heard screams, scratching and a detonation. Before he reached the top, it was silent.

When the skeletons came to look for them, the human sat on the ground, leaning their back against the metal cat. They looked terrible. Their clothes were tattered. Their body was covered with scratches and bruises. They were still breathing heavily. But the worst were their eyes, oh the eyes. The flash must have strucked right into them. Sans wondered if they would ever be able to see again. How convenient. Sans giggled silently. This was their opportunity.

The human raised their head when they came over the hill. "Stop!" they said. "Don't come closer."

Sans answered: "You'll freeze to death out here. We have a warm shed for you." He took another step.

"I said don't come closer!" They grabbed one of the cannons of the metal cat's back and shot a series of bullets in a half circle around them - far away from the skeletons, but their point was clear.

Sans considered to sent Papyrus to get them by instant teleport, but seing them struggling was so much more interesting.

"Well, if you insist" Sans shouted, "but coming with us might be the better choice. How long do you think you'll survive in your condition?"

"I can't risk to trust anyone in my condition and will survive as long as neccessary."

What a spirit! He would gladly break their will to make them his new slave. "Ok, we can wait" Sans decided and they kept watching.

The human didn't bothered to cry about their eyes, but the cold took it's toll and suddenly being blind surely didn't help. The human's body shook. They ripped of a stripe from their clothes to cover their eyes, which didn't really help with anything. Somehow they tried to find shelter in the metal body between the ribs, but there wasn't enough space, so they removed one of the cannons and took it with them when they got up. The cannon was so heavy the human had to let it hanging down.

Sans had some problems guessing what they were doing. They stood still for some time, maybe listening or smelling or whatever a blind human would do to get a picture of the environment. Then they started moving away from the skeletons. Very slowly and carefully. They hold out their free hand to feel for obstacles and let their feet slip and whipe over the snowy ground.

When Sans decided they were far enough (which wasn't that far), he and Papyrus took some quiet steps forward. Just as he thought that the human must be damn tired from the fight, the human stepped over the edge of a hill and fell. The skeletons hurried up their steps.

When they reached the edge, the human sat on the ground, the cannon was lost somewhere in the snow. Sans could hardly imagine what is was like to be in a hopeless situation like that: Blind, in a place they didn't know, freezing cold, followed by monsters ... But still they didn't gave up yet. They leaned forward feeling the ground with their frozen red hands to find their weapon.

"It's slightly to your right" Sans giggled, making the human panicking. A view he greatly enjoyed.

"Sans ..." Papyrus warned with low voice.

The human found the cannon and turned around, aiming loosely in Sans's direction. Their hands were shaking from the weight and the tip already lowered. They could probably hit the brothers by chance and kill them both. But what then? There was still the unknown area and the biting cold. They had no choice but to get help. And Sans was sure that they didn't want to kill them, because they didn't do it before.

"Don't kill me" the human plead. "I made a terrible mistake. I'm the only one who can fix it." This was his chance. Get them when they are the weakest.

"It would be a shame to kill a beauty like you." Sans noticed the human blushing. "But the cold doesn't have an eye for that. And I must admit I'm impressed by your fighting spirit. Yes, you surely could survive out here if you weren't injured like that. So how about you lower that weapon. Come with us and have some human monster interaction. Or, if you prefer, we can wait until you pass out. Your choice." Oh, how he enjoyed to give choices like that when there wasn't really anything to decide, but would make them agree to their enslavement.

The human seemed to consider the possibilities. When they laid down their weapon, they had problems to get their stiff finger from the deliver. Sans took that as a yes and gave Papyrus a wink to pick them up. They were so exhausted that they fell asleep in Papyrus's arms on their way home.


	2. Her story 1

She woke up on a wooden floor. Her body ached everywhere and suddenly she remembered why everything was dark and would be, but she didn't dare to desperate. At least she was alive, after everything. When she tried to get up, she noticed her handcuffs that allowed her hands a shoulder-wide distance from each other. And a collar was tied around her neck that was connected with a chain to the wall behind her. She felt along the wall as far as the chains allowed her and she found a corner, but no window. Still she was confused about where she were and more important - why. And why were skeletons here anyway? Were they the result of another experiment from the group?

"Up at least?"

She jumped around as the voice cut through the silence. Sounded like the small skeleton. He had no body warmth and no breath, so she could only sense him through noises. She felt so damn helpless. Better not to show it.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She noticed different fabrics around her and in her memory the clothes were in a much worse shape. They must have treated her wounds, wrapped them in bandages and give her new clothes. Some layers of bandages were wrapped over her eyes. Still her wounds burned and the soreness of her muscles made every move a pain. She felt like chewed up und spitted out again.

"I'm alive" she finally answered. Don't let him see how you feel. Don't be weak, be strong.

He kept silent for some moments which made her uncomfortable as she imagined how he looked on her. "So" he finally said, "how come you were fighting with that metal cat?" Well, if she had had a better outcome she may would have been proud, but she decided it may was a bad idea to tell him, after everything.

"It's a robot. I went down a corridor and it followed me."

His voice lowered in some slightly anger. "Look, I don't like to ask you for every detail. Tell me your story."

"Why would I! I barely know you but you imprisoned me here. Why should I trust you with my story?" And just because she was helpless didn't mean she would just tell him everything without resistance. Whatever she told him, she could never take it back, so better be careful.

He laughed quietly, which scared her somehow more than his anger before. "Oh, you don't need to trust me. I just hoped we could skip that 'don't give you food until you do what I want' stuff which would make me feel bad considering your condition. The good kind of bad actually."

She didn't know what to answer. She thought about making him come closer, so she could knock him down, opening the handcuffs with the key he probably had and escape. But she was blind and didn't know the area, so it would be stupid to try. Better keeping him busy as long as possible until she recovered. She thought about throwing him some bits of the story until he was satisfied, but they must be big enough to not leave plot holes.

"But I see your point" he added. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Sans the skeleton. I live with my brother Papyrus, who you might remember. We monsters live in this place we call 'Underground' which we can't leave and it happens rarely that a human falls down here. And usually they come here at another place. That's why I'd like to know how you came here. Can you tell me now?" Was it a trick? Why was he nice and giving in all of the sudden?

"I don't know anything that might help you" she said. "I ... I was imprisoned before. I don't know where. A group of people captured me and forced me to work for them. I tried to contact my friends, but the group found out and they punished me. When I escaped the room, I couldn't find a way out of the building, so I" she added with a nervous smile "I set the building on fire and escaped through a corridor I thought belonged to the sewers, but I came out here. I would show you where, but ... but I'm blind and don't remember the way without looking." She left out a lot of details, but she hoped that this would include everything that could be of interest for him.

"Yeah, too bad. We monsters can only heal soul damage and don't know much about human physiology. But we did our best with your wounds." She couldn't tell if he said the truth. Everything he said he said with a subtle tone, as if everything was a shtick.

"Th-thank you, but if you could just bring me to a hospital ..."

She heard him smiling while talking and wondered if it was real or not. "Oh honey, I would like to. But, you see, we are trapped down here, because of a barrier your kind made. Nobody can leave the underground. And most monsters don't think so well about humans because of that. You are lucky we found you. We are not interested in killing you as long as you ... well, behave."

She thought about that. What did he mean with this? It was not like she could do that much blinded and in chains. Were they scared of her? And she had never heard of such a place. Maybe she had lost her mind. But in case it was not, better do what was best.

"Of course I behave."

"That's great. You will make a good slave."

"I am NOT a slave." How dare he! He was just taking the opportunity of finding her injured. If she was free and in good health, he should dare to say that!

"I want you to do everything I command."

"No, just within my moral boundaries and only if I want to." There was nothing special she could do for him anyway, being injured and restricted like that. Hell, she never did everything someone told her. Even request from people closest to her she put into question. She was no mindless slave that would just obey.

"I want you to beg for my attention."

"Look, I'm grateful that you didn't kill me and treated my wounds, but what you demand is excessive. I'm a free and independent person and I don't need your attention." If she just had a stronger defense. She got worried what they would do to her to get what they wanted. And what they would command her to do. Oh, how could she escape that situation?

"Well, if you are a free person, you can just leave through the door, right? Go then."

She just stood there without an answer, secretly hoping it was a joke. He couldn't be serious about putting her in chains and telling her to leave, could he?

"So that's settled then" he said. "Also I want you to call me 'mylord'. 'Master' is fine, too."

"I'm a prisoner. I have rights. I'm cooperating, but I won't call you any of those things. And I won't do anything for you I don't like." Not like it made it better. She has been imprisoned before. And now immediately after her escape she was captured again? It was so unfair!

He laughed. "Haha, I like your resistance. It makes the thing so much more interesting. It will be my pleasure to break your will." He said nothing for some seconds, probably enjoying the look on her face. What face did she even make right now? Being blind got her the impression that others couldn't see her as well. She had to be careful.

"I'll send Papyrus looking after your wounds later. Bye, my new slave." It sounded like he got up and left through a wooden door. A cold breeze came inside for a second. She didn't dare to argue and making him coming back with that.

 

It had been the same the last time she had been kidnapped. One day on her way back home they came, five men with knives who made her come with them. They tied her up, blindfolded her and brought her far, far away. When they untied her, she found herself in a small room with a computer. They told her what they wanted her to do. She said no, as she had told them before when they had contacted her and gave them the same reasons again.  
They wanted her to help creating those artificial intelligences that would inhabit robots. She told them it was dangerous. That she could make them really intelligent. That they couldn't be controlled any more, just as you can't control a human with their own will. They told her how they would force them and she explained them why it wouldn't work, but they didn't listen.  
Her main contact was a man she just called her 'minder'. He was a creepy rough guy with big muscles and a black tattoo over his eyes who understood nothing of all that, so he was deaf to her arguments. He was watching her door all the time and he brought her food or escorted her to the bathroom. Well, later, when after enough force she had agreed to work on the project.  
She had pretended to work on it while playing on time and trying to find a way out. But she couldn't fake that much if they wanted to see results from time to time, so she worked really on it, but as slow as she dared to. And finally got real results, as seen.

 

When she heard the door, she stood up to greet the person. She found it polite and she liked to show that she was not that weak. It was her compromise to show a bit of cooperation. When she rephrased it like that, it sounded stupid.

"Hi Human."

It was Papyrus. Slowly he came closer to not scare her. She heard water in a bowl he carried.

"Mind if I take a look under those bandages?" She shook her head and they sat down. When he took the bandages off her eyes, the world stayed dark as she had expected. He cleaned her wounds and wrapped new tissue around her. Every touch of the wet cloth on her wounds burned, but she tried to stand it.

"I would like to ask you something" he began. "How many times did you die?"

"W...what??"

"I saw you getting teared apart by the metal cat two times before you reached me. One time on your way to Hotlands. Two times when you tried to throw it into the river, which you managed one time. And one time while hiding in a tree. Is that correct? Because when you came close, you were asking the same question again and again."

She kept silent as she thought about what to answer. Was it a good or bad idea to tell him? But he already knew and her silence was suspicious. "N-no, I died three times in some traps on the way to this omnious Hotland ... I, I wasn't really paying attention, because I thought I was about to lose my mind. Every time I fell into the underground again I thought the last time was some kind of halluzination. I asked you the same question to see if you really would answer the same."

Papyrus sounded like smiling. "Well, if I were you I wouldn't risk to go through everything again."

Oh no, that meant if she died again she would just return to the beginning. She would have to fight the robot again. And the skeletons would capture her anyway, because there was no way she could survive the fight and be in a good enough shape to get rid of the skeletons and deal with the environment.

When he was done washing her wounds, he grabbed the bowl and the dirty bandages and stood up.

"Wait." "Hm? What is it?" "Can I get a fresh bowl of water and a towel?" "Why? I already washed your wounds."

"It's not for my wounds!" She got a little mad at him. For no reason actually beside her situation. "Humans need a lot of things for their well-being. Food and water for eating and drinking. More water for washing. A toilet. Socializing, entertainment, physical exercise. Look, I'm not asking for much, but if you want to keep me alive, I need some hygiene or else I get sick. I had no chance to wash myself for two days and I already get smelly and itchy."

She felt his look on her face. And hoped she hadn't been too rude, but she really started feeling bad and didn't like to explain those skeletons everything.

"Well, wouldn't hurt" he finally replied and left.

 

This was just another problem she had to find the solution to. Like last time when she was kidnapped and those group demanded that she created those robots with artifical intelligence for them.  
They had put her in a room with a computer and books, but no internet or another connection to the outside world. The problem was how to contact someone to tell them that she was alive and captured.  
"I need more papers" she said. They didn't let her search for herself, but demanded some keywords and sent someone to bring her related papers. Ok, the first plan didn't work out as expected, but who cared. She requested more papers, single papers in short time intervals until they were annoyed and decided to let her search for herself in another room, with her minder watching over her shoulder all the time.  
Then she wanted to try out things she just read about and eventually search on after that. So he had to bring her back to her room with her working station and to the other room with the internet all the time.  
And then they decided to allow her searching the internet from her working station as long as her minder was constantly looking over her shoulder, so she wouldn't try to contact anyone. And he was taking his job damn seriously, never getting tired, never going to the toilet on his shift, probably not even winking, she could swear. Just standing and watching like a creep.  
How to contact her friends under those circumstances? Well, he had no clue about programming. So in the code of the AI she sneaked in a script that would send a mail for her.  
She couldn't receive answers this way. And she never found out if it actually worked. She couldn't even tell them where she was, but they would contact the police or start some research on their own. At least they would know she was alive.

Probably she had been observed by other people as well. Or had her script cause too much traffic? Of course she didn't remembered the adresses of mail servers, so she had to try out some. Because some hours later another man cam in. Whispering something to her minder.

They confronted her. And brought her into the hall where she had to face those 30 feet battle robot she had helped constructed, who was about to smash her.

That was just another problem to solve. He was fairly slow and she could dodge his attacks. But how to get out of the room, alive? There was no key. There was no item she could try to pick the lock with. She wouldn't have had time for that anyway.  
Then she figured out she could lure the robot into helping her. She stood in front of the door. And dodged just in the last second, so the robot smashed the door. Then she had to lure him away from the door and run around him to escape.

When she was out, she was tired, but so damn happy and the robot couldn't follow.

So now she just went on making a list of problems she currently had and thought about solutions for them.

 

Some hours later she heard the door and stood up.

"Papyrus said you asked for water to wash." It was Sans. "Well, here it is."

He gave it to her. Then she listened for him to leave, but he seemed to wait, too.

"Would you please go out?" "Why?" "Because I would like to wash myself." "And?" "I need some privacy." "Why?" "Because ..." She got angry. Why couldn't he just leave? Why did she have to explain everything in detail? "Look, to wash myself I need to undress and I don't want you to see me naked and I also don't want you to see me touching myself, was it clear enough?" God, this was aweful.

Sans laughed. "There must be a big secret about your body, right? You're making me curious." Maybe skeletons knew no shame, because they had nothing to hide about their bodies. "And I also need a bucket" she added out of a quick idea and to cause a bit distraction.

"Why? You can just leave the water in that bowl." "It's not for that!" She shouted angry. "I ... I have to get rid of water from my body!" "Tz, tz, don't yell at me." It was hard for her to get into them when she couldn't see their face. How could she tell if she was too rude? She didn't know anything about how to behave to monsters.

"S-sorry, but you're asking so many embarrasing things." "We don't know much about humans, but we're willing to learn, so better get used to it. At least be grateful that we let you live. You should also be willing to learn, namely some etiquette."

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to yell at you. Please bring me a bucket." She felt herself blushing in embarassment, because of both her behaviour and the things the had to explain.

Sans laughed again and left. Quickly she washed her private parts before he came back.

Again he stood there doing nothing after he gave her a bucket. "Now what will you do with it?"

"I ..." She thought about how to put it. "I have to put some kind of dirty water into it from time to time. Just leave the bucket here. If it's full you can just dump it outside somewhere." And please don't examine it's content, she thought and the mental image made her shudder. Curiosity was a good thing in her opinion, but this could be too much.

"And I guess you don't want me to watch you doing it?"

"No! Have you never heard of privacy??" Actually she tried to get used to the thought, just in case she had no choice. They were skeletons. They wouldn't care that much for her private parts. Maybe because of curiosity, but not because ... it turned them on, right?

She heard him grinning. "You're my slave. All you own is mine. If I allow you to have privacy, I'm doing you a favor."

She noticed her face doing funny stuff. This was all just a bad dream. She prayed for it to be a bad, bad dream. 'No' she thought, 'pull yourself together. These are just problems that want to be solved. You like to solve problems, don't you?' Every solveable problem was so much easier to solve than an unsolveable problem, she reminded herself. There was nothing to worry about yet. She could handle this.

"Ok, I will be generous and leave for now. You owe me something. I'll return later with your dinner." 

When she heard the door she had no word for the relieve she felt. For now.


	3. Her story 2

From a deep sleep she suddenly awaked wide awake with a loud beating heart, as if a bright light had been switched on in her mind. There was something or someone. She stood up und tried to sense where it was.

"Calm down, human, I'm a friend." A bright, nearly kid-like female voice spoke. It came from below, like the speaker was as high as her knees. "I'm Temmie. I heard you had fallen into the underground and came to look for you. Oh ... what happened to your eyes?"

She went down on her knees, to be kinda eye-to-eye with the creature, whatever it was. "Let's not talk about it. May I touch you to see what you are and how you look?"

"oF COs, teMMie luvs bE peT by cjut hooman" it squeaked, making her fear that the skeletons might hear it. The creature rubbed itself at her legs out of the sudden and she realized ... it was a cat? With long top hair, two pairs of ears and wearing a shirt. Probably another kind of monster.

"Are you a cat or a monster?" "iM a Temmie."

Then the temmie changed to a quiet, serious voice again. "I'm here to help you. You're in danger and you should leave as soon as possible."

"I can't. I'm blind and injured. But don't worry, I have some ideas ..." Which she didn't like to share as long as she didn't know if they would work.

"Human can die and return to the beginning and try to keep eyes." "Wait, you know about those returning, too??" "Yes, tem could do it before you came. Only one in the Underground can do it."

She sighed. "Great, but I won't do it. You know I was fighting for hours before I fell into the underground. I was so damn tired. It was hard for me to even survive my fight with the robot, but the big skeleton remembers resets, too. He would give me the same weapon again and I'd lose my eyes and end up here. Do you understand? I can't change anything." Now she was so glad Papyrus told her, because maybe she would have tried it otherwise.

"Aww ..." Temmie sounded sad. "But Tem can help. Tem sees for you. Tem shows you save point, so you can return to it whenever you die."

She considered it. "But what if someone sees me before using the save point and I end up in a dead lock where I get killed after I return?"

"Human can do it. Human can kill them all. Tem believes in human." The creature sounded nice and naive and definetly more trustworthy than Sans. But this couldn't be the right way.

"No, I'm not killing if it can be avoided. It's the monsters's place where I'm the intruder. But" she added with a laugh, "I would totally knock them down and tie them up. And hide them so they won't be set free by other ..." Why would she even kill if she was smart enough to find non-violent solutions?

"But you killed robot."

She laughed. "It's not dead. I shut it down with force. I could easily repair it and switch it on again." It really has been the only way. She didn't had the weapons to really kill it. And somehow ... she had to admit that she didn't want to kill it after all the work she had put into it.

"But monsters evil, doing mean things, they deserve no life."

She sighed again and wondered who the real evil was and if she should even bother to answer. Or maybe Temmie just didn't know and needed someone to explain it. Then she remembered something.

"Can you tell me, is it true that there's a barrier and I can't leave the underground anyway?"

"Yes, there is a barrier. Human needs the soul of a boss monster to cross it. You kill the queen, take her soul and leave." Holy moly, why can't there just be a peaceful way out? She should at least consider if the death of only one monster was worth it so she could go on. But what then? Leaving the monsters trapped? Freeing them so they would take revenge on her for the murder? She would think it through.

"Ok, Temmie, I'm really tired and every breath is a pain for me. How about we talk again if I'm recovered? I'm not going anywhere now, no matter what."

"Ok ..." it answered sadly or worried. "Tem let's you rest now."

"Oh, wait!" She had an idea. "Can you please bring me a tooth brush? Or at least a twig?" She was not willing to ask the skeletons for that and to answer more questions. Not that there was something wrong with questions that expanded one's knowledge. But it needn't to be everything personal on one day, right?

"Why?"

"Oh, come on. Not you too." It couldn't be helped. Monsters were just so different. "I want to clean my teeth or I get sick."

Temmie understood and brought her a ruffled, old tooth brush full of sand, before it finally left. She decided to clean her teeth with her finger instead and hid the brush in her clothes. And it was a small relieve that Temmie didn't ask for details.

 

Sans came with what she thought must be breakfast.

"How did you sleep my dear new slave?"

"Bad. Sleeping on the hard ground hurts my bones. And I heard you two moaning at night. Were you two ... mating?" At least she slept a bit because her body craved for sleep to recover itself. The day had been very boring, so beside losing herself in thoughts she had tried to do some exercise. Her body didn't really allowed it, but when she recovered, this also could help her to find sleep. At least the clothes they had put on her were thick enough so she needn't to freeze.

Sans laughed. "He he, we're paying heed to be extra loud. Did you enjoy it? Did it make you jealous?"

"It was disgusting. You told me you were brothers." She didn't want to imagine how it was to sleep with one's brother. Even the thought felt so wrong, so she pushed it aside. Why he had to tell her anyway? Was there not something like privacy in the Underground?

"We have our own moral standard in the Underground. Get used to it."

She had nothing to say and just shook her head in digust. Then she decided that it wasn't her business anyway and tried not to think of it again.

Sans said more seriously: "Actually we just fake it to impress the other monsters. But based on your reation" he laughed again "we did a good job." He laughed so hard he couldn't stop for a while. She couldn't relate to that kind of humor.

"Besides. Do you want to know how we monsters reproduce?"

"Yes. No." Of course she was so damn curious about the monsters. She wanted to know everything. How they evolved, how their bodys worked, their culture, their food ... But the question sounded suspicious. "I would like to know, but I don't want you to show me. Just explain it or something."

"Hm, too bad. I thought I could teach you how we monsters do it and you teach me how humans do it."

"I will NOT sleep with you." Was he serious? They were not even the same species. Even if she had wanted to, she didn't even know how it could work. Not all problems needed to be solved and the answers to some questions were better left in darkness.

"Why not? You should at least give it a try. You may like it."

"Just go and fuck yourself, will you ..." She bited her lip to shut herself down. She better pulled herself together. Now that they treated her fairly nice, she got angry instead of scared from those embarrasing questions.

"Sure. Do you want to help me with that? Or do you just want to listen?"

He laughed and she couldn't say another word because of embarassment. And she wasn't even sure if he was serious or just messing around with her.

"Whatever. You will have a lot of time to consider it." He left her, taking her half empty plate with him, because she couln't take another bite anyway.

 

Then there had been the time when she had escaped the room with the battle robot and wondered what to do next. She hadn't seen much of the building before and it had been a new strange experience to leave a room on her own, without her minder close by. Also she had expected to see a lot of people running around the corridors, but there was no one. She sneeked around, looking for a way out or at least a place to hide. She found that long corridor down which she thought would lead to the sewers, because the air was cold and wet, but she had no closer look. Then she found a lot of empty rooms. In some of them maybe the other researchers had worked on the project.  
But there was no way out. There where some grilled windows out of reach in the staircases and some locked doors. She found a room from which someone could watch the hall where she had been fighting for her life just minutes ago. The robot was still there. He saw her, just looking at her, following her movements with his head. She thought that they may tested the robot's fighting abilities in this location. Then the robot took some slow steps into her direction, just as if he didn't intended to scare her, but she had ran away anyway.  
She had checked some of the other's computers and noticed that the AIs had spread over the intranet of the project. There must have been something wrong with the robots (did they just develop their own free will like she had predicted? Oh, who could have imagined ...) and the others had probably escaped. And she had those crazy idea that she could stop the robots from spreading further by destroying everything. Nobody would know. They probably thought she was already dead. She would leave through that corridor in the cellar. Nobody important would hear from that project and use it for themselves, nobody would know she was involved (beside her friends, but that was ok, they wouldn't spread it).  
She went to the kitchen and scattered all the oil she could find around the building. She couldn't find a lighter or matches, so she put oil soaked cardboard into the oven's door, switching it on and escaped.  
She ran into the corridor in cellar and waited to watch if her plan had worked out. But just when hell broke out, those cat-like robot about the size of a lion came out of the flames and spotted her. She just ran into the corridor and the cat followed. Soon there was no electric lights in it and she had to feel her way over the walls, but luckily the robot couln't see in the dark as well and crashed against walls all the times. The path went steep down, the walls got rough stones. She saw some light in the distance, cold fresh air blowing into her face and when she stumbled out, she fell into snow.

 

Later Papyrus visited her like yesterday and washed her wounds. "You're lucky. The wounds heal fine. No one looks infected."

"Hm." Sure it was a good thing as it relieved her of bearing more problems. She just wished her eyes would also heal fine. 

"Because of your fight with the robot" Papyrus went on "it was rather impressive. Normally robots as far as I know have a high defense and hardly take a single scratch. How could you kill it with that small taser?"

"I know how to do it, because I constructed them." Some of her tasks included to solve a lot of problems with the many parts the robots were made of. And she used some creative space to influence the designs.

"Oh, really? That is even more impressing."

"Yes!" She brightened up like the sun coming out behind dark clouds. "They're so cool. I designed them to look like characters from my favorite movie." But then she thought of the fight and lost the smile. "In the movie they were evil characters, so it's only fitting I guess." Actually they were not looking that similar, because the design was also a question of functionality. 

Papyrus winked. "You like evil characters, eh?"

"Oh yes, they're so cool, I know them all by names." She got so exited to talk about a thing she liked she nearly forgot everything else. "Well, I didn't like them that much in the first movies, where the evils just had a short fuse and were just destroying and killing everything and everyone, but the next time they made plans and where intriguing and secretly working with some humans to take over the world, it was perfect." Oh wait, was it a bad idea to tell him?? No, what would he do with information from a stupid human movie.

"Actually it is not that great" she added to be safe. "I had a lot of people who helped me. Who gave me software and articles I needed to work the details out. And you know, they're supposed to kill. But somehow they are my babies and I like them anyway." And why did the group choose her anyway to work on that project? There were a lot of people who were smarter than her and more knowledgeable about robotics. And she caused them so many problems with her resistance.

"I see" Papyrus replied. He wasn't much of a talker. Then he asked: "Could you really kill that cat with a screwdriver?"

"Probably not, but I would have tried." She laughed.

"So you'd just've gotten your own screw loose." They both laughed, which loosened the tension she had felt. Maybe Papyrus wasn't that bad.

"I used to tinker around with machines as well" he finally said. "But, y'know it's kinda pointless if ... the work you do is just destroyed over and over again. Or not to say 'resetted'. Killed my motivation."

"What ... what kind of machines were you working with?" She thought he was talking about the resets, like the ones that occured when she died. So was it her fault his work has been destroyed?

"Sorry, have to leave to work. Maybe tell you another time."

She was left alone in her darkness with her thoughts and and her mental list of problems to be solved. She needed a way to see or to orientate. She needed to escape this chains. She needed to leave the Underground and to check if some of the robots had survived the fire.


	4. Her blood

The days passed and her wounds healed. Still she kept the bandage over her eyes on, because she thought her eyes must look disgusting and she didn't want others to see them. One morning she woke with pain in her tummy and tried to remember when she had her period the last time. When she put one finger into her pants it smelled like blood. Yet another problem she had to bear with. How inconvenient.

As always, Sans came to bring her breakfast.

"Can I get some bandages, please?" she asked.

"Why?" Sans wanted to know. "We took care of all your wounds." "No, I've got kind of another." He didn't understand. "Then show me, so I can treat it." "I can't show you and you can't reach it. Just give me some bandages and I take care of it. Quick please." Oh no, not again. All that questioning. But this time she had no choice, as they would at least spot the blood when changing her clothes. And that would be far more uncomfortable for her than just talking about it.

Sans came back with some fresh new bandages some minutes later. She thanked him and waited, listening for his steps. "Now please get out."

Sans: "So you don't want me to see you putting that bandages on."

"No!

Sans smiled and grapped her chin to make her face facing his. The first time he had done this she had backed off and pushed him away. He had said that he needed to hold her head still to have a better look on her face and she couldn't really find something wrong with it when she thought about it, so she accepted. It was making her uncomfortable, but she couldn't explain why. Now she just slightly pulled her head away, because the sudden touch surprised her, but he turned her head back to him. She felt his bones inside his gloves and it was creeping her out. His face close to her's still made her feel intimidated. She felt heat in her face. He asked: "You're not keeping any secrets from me?"

She was embarasssed and didn't want to discuss her body functions with a skeleton. "It's not a secret. It's just personal."

"Well, if it's about your well-being it's my business as well. So, what is it?" She saw no other possibility for shutting him down. "Ok, ok, I tell you. But it's a longer story. Just give me five minutes alone and I tell you."

And she needed those granted five minutes so badly to think about how to put it.

 

"Ok, so ... what do you know about how humans reproduce?" she asked in hope she could leave some points out.

Sans wondered: "What does this have to do with an injury?"

"Everything." She sighed. This could become a long session. "So, there are male and female humans. I'm a female."

"We are not that dumb" she heard him saying with a smile.

"I just asked you ...!" "Tz, tz" Sans disrupted her. "As long as I feed you don't shout at me."

"S-sorry" she stuttered, worried about how mad she made him. Judging his voice it wasn't that bad this time, but she should be careful. Sometimes she just got angry all of the sudden and she didn't really know why, but everytime she felt sorry after that. She had high moral standards to herself, including being nice, so getting angry all of the sudden for no real reason was a failure.

"Female humans have a monthly cicle. In one time of the month they can receive a child. Before that the body grows some kind of material where the child can grow in. But if no child is received, the material comes out with blood. That takes about a week." When she got distant from the topic to be not embarrassed from it, she felt so smart when telling him what she knew. Such dumb feelings.

"Interesting ... where does the child grow?"

"In our tummies."

"So ... where comes the blood out from there?" Now the even dumber feelings came back.

"F ... from ... from my vagina." She felt the heat raising to her face while Sans giggled.

"Are you uncomfortable with speaking about that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's personal and gross and you scare me and I don't want to talk to you about that." What has been her resolution about letting them know if she was scared? Yeah, right, worthless.

Sans laughed. "Too bad, I could listen to you for hours. But indeed you deserve a break. I leave now."

She heard the door closing and feared where this talk would lead to. She didn't fear death (at least not in this moment), but some fates might be worse than death.

 

When he brought the next meal he was as generous as to let her eat up before he asked further questions.

"What I was wondering ..." he started when she put down her fork. "How does the child come into your tummy?"

She felt herself getting shaky and nervous. It had been determined last evening that he would ask that sooner or later. She didn't like to answer, but he would push her until she did. "Well, there is one part called the egg that's in the female. And there is one part called the sperm that grows in the male."

When she didn't say anything for some seconds, Sans repeated exited: "And how does the sperm come to the egg?"

"So, uh ... the human males they've got a ... a tube, we call it penis. And to make a ch ... child the male puts his ... penis into the ... vagina of the female."

"This is so exiting! I would like to see it one day."

Oh shit, was all she could think. Someone get this guy some magazines, so he would leave her alone.

"No ... no, you can't just see it." "Why not? Is it invisible?" "It's personal. We do it when nobody watches." Except for porns, but she didn't dare to mention it.

Sans replied. "I don't see a problem. I could show you how skeletons reproduce."

"NO!" Well, technically she would like to know, but she feared that Sans's way was to give a personal demonstration.

"Don't shout at me. I don't like to tell you twice."

"S-sorry." His angry voice gave her chills. She didn't feel like challenging him while blind and in chains.

"You don't have to show me" Sans said conciliating. "You can just tell me."

And there she was again and felt tricked. Like, ask someone a big favor and if they say no, ask them what you really want. She kept silent.

"I see you don't like to talk about it. Is it a bad thing to do? Does it hurt?"

"No, it's ... actually really good, one of the best feelings if in consent. If not it's one of the worst." She would really like to not answer, but then there was this awkward silence and she nearly felt his look burning on her skin, so sometimes she couldn't help but to answer.

"Is it so bad you could torture one with it?"

She couldn't take it any more. She turned to the wall, tearing her hair. "Why do you have to ask me that?? I'm in chains and I'm already telling you everything you want, now you're asking me for ways to torture me, have you no mercy??"

"Hey, hey, sorry." She heard him getting up and moving away from her, which made her feel a bit safer.

"I see", he continued. "You are scared of me and you fear that I will do it to you, because I'm so exited about it. Don't worry, I will not do anything without your consent, I promise. And I don't have a penis, either. I would hug you to comfort you, but I think it will only scare you more. Calm down, my dear, I leave now, see you tomorrow."

She couldn't remember the last time she embraced the silence like she did now.

 

"I want to see them." Sans said.

"What??"

"I want to see the female parts you were talking about."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrasing!"

"But Papyrus already saw you when he changed your clothes. I wasn't there, because I was preparing your meal. I'm not asking for much. C'mon, I won't touch you. I just want to see. I stay over here, ok?"

She sighed and felt too weak and helpless for a discussion. And she couldn't take all those questioning and begging any longer. The longer she was captured here, the less it took to make her giving in, she noticed and was worried about herself. "Ok. Stay there. If you come closer, I scream."

Because the handcuffs inflicted her movements, she could only raise her shirt to their breasts, not taking it off. "These are my breasts. We attract males and nurture our children with them."

"Really nice" Sans commented, which embarrassed her. She lowered her shirt. Slowly she started lowering her pants.

"This is my vagina. Uh, actually 'vagina' is the part inside and the part outside is called 'vulva'."

"Where is it?" Sans wondered. "I just see a bunch of hair." Yeah, because she had been captured just before, she had to leave out several of her normal hygienic activities. At least they had been gentle to her, only demanding to work for them, nothing else.

"It's below the hair."

"Would you mind if I come closer ..."

"Yes I would mind!"

"But you said you would show me and I don't see anything."

"Oh goddamn it, Sans" she grumbled, half to herself. She wished to just get over with this situation.

"Don't talk to me like that. I was just asking questions. I don't know humans really well, you know? Don't be rude."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't like ans... well, will you leave me alone if I show you?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Ok, come closer."

She collected all her bravery. She took off her pants. Lied down on the ground and spread her legs for Sans to see what was between them.

"Oh, it ... looks like a flower! It's slimy and kinda gross. But at the same time also kinda hot."

She was close to cry because of the embarassment, but those sweet statement nearly gave her the breakdown. 'Just one more moment and I'm done with this shit', she thought.

"This is where the penis goes in. And where the babys and the blood come out."

She let Sans look for some more seconds, until she heard him backing off. "Thank you my dear. I learned a lot today. I leave you now."

It was so easy to look through. He asked for one thing. When she said yes, he asked for another and she could never get her 'no' for this thing back. If she said no, he convinced her to say yes. Yet at some points she couldn't help but to say yes. Every. Fucking. Time. He would demand more and more and she couldn't find the strength to fight her ground.

When she was sure he was gone and out of earsight, she broke down in tears.


	5. Her deal

The next time she would rather shoo Sans off instead of listening to a single word of him. But she didn't. She couldn't. As always.

"I thought about it" he said. "The things you explained to me, I think it is the humans way to combine their souls."

"Well, I don't know anything about souls, so I can't tell you." Except what religion was telling, of course. But she wasn't sure how that related to the reality of souls for monsters.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's different from how monsters do it, but somehow it's similar."

Silently she chewed on the last bit of her meal. When she was done, Sans said: "I know a way to give you back your sight."

"Really?" She couldn't believe it. And she wasn't even willing to believe at in this point. However, it would be really great, as it would solve her main problem at the moment.

"Yes. I can share my sight with you. By combining my soul with yours."

She kept silent and wondered if this was getting where she thought it would get at. And a stupid part of her thought he would say something else if she just kept silent and didn't follow the thought.

Because she didn't answer, Sans put it in another way: "If you sleep with me I can give you your sight back."

"This is a trick, right? Why would you need to sleep with me to give me back my sight?"

"Because to give you my eye we have to combine our souls. And there are only two ways to do it. The other way is to kill you and I thought we were already over that."

She still didn't answer. Here it was again, the same old trick. 'No', she thought. 'I have high moral standards. I'm not fucking around with people I don't intent to marry.'

"Well, you don't have to. It's an offer" Sans added. "Your choice."

She couldn't help but to think about the possibility. She thought of how she came here. The mission that awaited her outside on the surface. She was lost without her eyes.  
What if she declined the offer. She would have to stay here, telling Sans gross stuff. Being his slave. He could manipulate her into anything she couldn't imagine yet. As about the things on the surface. There were many smart humans who could figure out what she knew. It could be the better option, because the fate of the world was even worse should she face her mission and fail. At least she was save here in the Underground and wouldn't make it any worse.

"Ok. I do it." Who was she kidding. She needed her sight to fight, to get out of here, for everything. She couldn't figure out another possibility. Better now and getting back her sight than later and doing it for nothing. Besides, it was for the greater good, so it wasn't that bad.

"Really?"

"Yes. But if it's just a trick and doesn't work, I kill you. I promise." She didn't want to kill him, but she couldn't tell what she would do when she got really angry, so she guessed she would do it for real.

Sans got so exited, she heard him jumping around. "Oh, it will work, you'll see. Pun intended, haha ... Oh my slave, I'm so happy. That will be the best day of my life. I got to be the first monster to sleep with a human!"

 

(I hear the internet laughing. ;))

 

How bad could it be. He didn't even have a penis. "Just promise me to be nice and gentle to me, ok?"

"Oh, I will, I will be the nicestest skeleton you've ever slept with." He hugged her suddenly which frightened her, because she didn't see it coming, then he jumped out of the shed and she calmed down as nothing bad happened.

 

One good things was that he did everything she wanted without hesitation. She asked for water to clean herself and him, just in case. She asked for warm blankets. "Would you take my chains off?" she asked. He grabbed her chin. "Oh, you don't think about escaping when you can see again, my dear slave?" "No, I don't, I promise. But I feel safer without them." "Because" Sans added "if you got my eye, I will see everything you see. I would find you everywhere."

Oh shit. Another problem she would have to deal with later.

"Oh dear, you're shaking, are you cold or nervous? It's okay, just take your time. Just tell me how humans do it. And tell me what to do, when you're ready."

She felt thankful for his words and tried to relax. But there was no way around as she was always nervous in these situations.

"It's very different how humans do it. Some, eh ..." She thought about examples to show the variety, but her mind was numbed.

"I could start with taking your handcuffs off." She heard him getting a key out, from somewhere close to his body. Some clicks later she was free and rubbed her ankles. She felt pressure marks where the chains had been and the skin was dry and rough. Still she wore the collar that chained her to the wall like a dog.

"May I touch your face?" She asked.

Her hands wandered over the bone of his skull. It was interesting and somehow terrifying to touch that bone, that was supposed to be dead but moved under her hands when Sans's expression shifted. "Humans do it with a lot of touching, but I'm also blind and I have to check something ..." Carefully she reached into Sans's eyesocket, but he started giggling and told her to stop, because he was sensitive there. Then she checked his mouth. No lips. "You don't have a tongue?" "I'm a skeleton." "How do you speak without a tongue?" "Magic." "Can you ... lick with magic?"

He started laughing. "Well, what would you want me to lick?"

Oh dear, her heartbeat increased as she got nervous again. And he didn't even do anything. "Well, humans do it with licking and kissing, but ... I guess we have to find something else for you."

"But you have lips and a tongue. You can lick and kiss me."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, just for testing, but it felt strange to kiss a hard bone.

"Well, I'm still nervous, so could you just hold me till I calm down?"

He gave her a surprisingly gentle hug and she couldn't help but to think that she adored it and somehow ... liked him? Probably some kind of Stockholme's syndrome.

"We are kissing and hugging a lot and petting each other. And then we slowly take each other's clothes off. Or of ourself. But! But not yet, I'm not ready for that yet."

"It's ok. Do it whenever you like."

"What ... what do you like?"

"Today is your day, my dear."

That didn't felt right. It was like getting into depts. But she knew there was no way to change his mind.

"Would you hold my head like this? And slightly bite me in the neck?" Her heartbeat increased as he did, but this time in the good way.

"Pet my neck and shoulders like this. Let your fingertips slip under my clothes." She petted him like she would like him to do. She placed herself on his lap to have a better reach. His body made her curious and she caressed his rips and hips, still finding it unbelieveable how this all could be alive.

"Here, touch my breasts." She put his hands on her chest. "Do you like them?"

"Yes, they're so warm and soft, like pillows."

She let him help her getting out of the shirt, so he had a better look on them. "Here, play with my nipples." "Beautiful, like rosebuds."

His gloves felt strange, so she took them off. Then she thought about taking Sans's armor off, but the thought of the skeleton body terrified her and she decided otherwise.

"Here, caress me everywhere. My back, my hips, my belly. Go back and forth. Playfully get lower. Yes. Touch my ass."

Her breathing got heavier, but she didn't notice signs on Sans and couldn't tell how much he liked it. Seems just like he enjoyed the show like a viewer.

"Caress my legs down to the feet." She laid hersef on the ground, letting Sans getting above her. "Up again. Take my pants off. Go on caressing me everywhere, but not my vagina yet. Pass by it ... passing ... closer ... and closer ... everytime."

"Are you alright? Is it exhausting for you?"

"No, no, it's normal, just go on, please go on, don't stop." She thought she heard him smiling, but was busy with enjoying his touch to pay it more attention.

"Ok, please, please, closer, ahh, yes, now please, open the outer petals, caress up and down, gently, yes, ahhhh ..." She closed her eyelids and could barely hold herself together to give more orders.

"Oh please, now, put, put your finger into it where the penis goes ... and then ... and then ... move ... yes ... inward ... outward ... slowly ... a little deeper ... a little ... faster ... yeah, go on ..."

There was nothing left but joy and Sans's finger inside of her, giving her pleasure. She had given herself into his hands. She was all his in this moment.

"May I come?" she asked.

"Why, of course. Show me how it looks like."

Then he gently took off the bandage from her eyes and said: "Open your eyes."

She obeyed. There was nothing but a small amount of light, but she wasn't sure if it was from the remains of her eyes or from her mind.

"Look into my eyes."

His finger now was so deep the other parts of his hand caressed her petals. She enjoyed it so much it was hard to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, mylord, I do, I do, just a little bit longer."

When she was about to explode, the light became brighter, red and in the moment she came she lost herself, shaking her body as it came. Sans grapped her chin to make her keeping the eye contact. Then it was over and she got so tired and satisfied, but still holding eye contact. The light became a red circle. It was Sans's eye. When he let her loose, she laid back, enjoying how her lower body still pumped around Sans's finger.

"That was ... interesting."

"Hug me please." He took the finger out, laid down with her, putting his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm, at least a bit. She started to get cold, so he put a blanket on her.

After some minutes of silence he asked: "Open your eyes. I think it worked."

She took a look. Indeed, she received pictures on her left eye, still in a slightly red tone. Those skeleton close to her looked creepy.

"Oh my, this is great. I can see again! Thank you so much, Sans."

"Mylord."

"What?"

"You already said it. Call me mylord. Yes, it was a pleasure for me, too. I hope we can do it again." Gently he put the bandage on her right eye, which was still useless, back on.

Despite feeling enlighted she wondered if she had made another bad mistake.


	6. Her eye

"Now that you can see again" Sans suggested "how about you show me the place where you fell in?" He put her handcuffs back on.

"Sure." It would be the first time she left this shed in a long time and she was exited about seeing with her new eye after weeks in darkness.

He opened the chain that tied her to the wall and used it as leash. "Oh Sans" she said. "Why do you need this? You said you'd find me anyway with that eye, so why would I try to escape?"

"Oh my dear slave" Sans replied, "it's so that the other monsters see that you belong to me and don't attack you. Do you want to be attacked?"

"They won't. I'll stay close to you."

"They'll question it, because I walk Papyrus on a leash all the time. Come on, it's no big deal. At least it's more freedom than you have now. But if you don't want to, we can stay home. No fresh air for you."

"Ok, fine" she grumbled. Damn, those slippery snail. She had fallen again for the same trick.

"Don't talk to me like that. It's an honor to be walked by the maleficient Sans."

"If you say so, mylord." And between pushing her boundaries more and more, he ought to teach her some manners. At least she could pretend to care.

He gave her a smiling, dispraising look. "I know your fighting spirit" he explained. "You might try to escape now that you have your sight back. I'm just preventing you from making a mistake."

It was good to breath the cold air of Snowdin town. But she quickly got distracted by the strange inhabitants. When she fell into the Underground she had been busy with fighting and had no time to wonder about the walking and talking skeletons. Now she saw all kind of strange monsters for the first time. Elementals, slimes, anthromorphs ... and they all stared back at her, disapprovingly. Sans pulled the leash to make her move.

"This is embarrasing." At least no one knew her here.

"You'll get used to it."

Out of the town they passed the area with a lot of traps, where she remembered to had lured the robot in for a few times. And died herself, also a few times. She rather didn't think about it.

After that they reached Papyrus sitting bored in his station. His leash was tied to it with a loose knot he could easily open by himself. "Hey Pap. How's your watch? Did you spot any humans?" "Yes, mylord." "Well, that's settled then." They both laughed, then Sans turned to the left, leaving the path.

"So, now you go first. Show me where you fell in."

Fresh snow had covered their tracks and the trees looked all the same to her, but she remembered to have seen the big wall when she fell in. She walked deeper into the forest, turning around from time to time to compare this place with her memory. From here the wall looked just all the same, so she searched for scratches and bullet holes in the trees. Finally they stood in front of a rock wall with some big rocks lying in front of a big but now blocked crevice. "Here it was. I'm pretty sure."

Sans let loose of her leash to have a closer look. She thought about knocking him down and escaping, but decided it wasn't the best time and place for it. 'I have only one chance' she thought. 'They won't let me escape twice. I must be really sure when I try. I mustn't fail.'

"Hm, there is no way through this" Sans diagnosed.

"Oh, I hope so" she smiled. "It means the building probably collapsed and no more robots will follow me." Or maybe just some rocks fell down when Ravage crashed into the walls. She should really go to the surface and check it out.

"But if it was open, it might be a way out or a way another human could come in, so we don't have to kill you."

"You don't have to kill me. I'm useful. I can find solutions to any problem. I can find another way." She smiled nervously. They wouldn't kill her soon, but she would prefer not ever.

"At least no one else of them will follow you here." He grabbed her leash and headed back, but suddenly stopped in his movements. "Hey slave. How about a game of hide and seek?"

"What?"

He giggled. "You are mostly well-behaving, but I know you would try to escape if you had the opportunity, wouldn't you?"

She felt caught and didn't answer. Yes, if they didn't knew much about humans, they better not trusted her. It was only logical.

He giggled again. "You shall get your chance. You can run away and try to hide. I show you that it's useless as long as I see what you see. You could cover your eye, but then you are blind again. I show you that you can't win no matter what you do. Go on, I give you five minutes." With a confident smile he let the leash go and turned around.

She was unsure about what to do. She considered knocking him down from behind, but through her eye he would see her coming. Well, nothing to lose. She started running. The forest was fairly open and easy to look through, but she had so many hideouts in her mind that she would like to try out. She could bury herself in the snow. She could climb up a tree and hide in the twigs. She could search for a cave in the rock wall. But everything was useless if he saw everything she did.

Let's just start with an easy one, she thought and climbed into a big fir tree. Sans reached her in no time and shook a twig. "Knock knock." "Come ... in?" Sans laughed. "You should learn some knock knock jokes from my bro. I mean my other slave. Now, do you want another try?"

She agreed and ran off, but she didn't have a plan and she was not willing to show Sans all her hideout ideas. She passed the area where she had the fight with Ravage and noticed the body still lying there, but she just took a glimpse and moved on. Eventually she found a hollow tree and closed her eyes before she climbed into it. Sans went to the place where he last saw her and followed the tracks she left in the snow. Dammit. Sans knocked on the tree: "Knock knock." "I'm in the kitchen" she answered with a shrill voice.

Sans laughed. "What?" "It's from a movie. I still don't know knock knock jokes." "Look, honey, when I say knock knock, you ask 'who's there', ok? Now would you like another try?"

She agreed and ran to the river, then followed it's stream upwards. There she closed her eyes, climbed over the rock wall to the other site and ran as fast and far as she dared with closed eyes. There she just sat down behind a wide trunk. She waited in dark and silence.

"Knock knock." Dammit. "Who's there?" "Skeleton brothers." "Ehm ... come in?" The two bursted out in laughter. "I followed you to the river and saw your tracks on the other side" Sans explained. "Papyrus helped me to get to here to not let you wait for too long." Papyrus gave her a wink and thumbs up.

"How did you ..." Sans began before he saw her hands full of scratches. "Oh, you climbed to the other side, my cute sneaky slave? And with those handcuffs on. Impressive." She blushed. Actually it was not impressive as the rocks were ruff and there were a lot ledges and holes to grab. She didn't even needed much strength, because her legs did most of the work while she secured herself with her grib. She just knew how to do it.

Sans tied Papyrus to his station and brought her back home.

"Will you set me free?" she asked.

He turned to her, smiling. "There's no way for you to leave the Undergound. If I set you free, someone will kill you, as your soul is the last one we need to set monsterkind free. You can life here as my slave and you'll be safe. I promise to take good care of you." There it was again, making slavery the best choice and let her choose. Of course he would say no, but as long as she could, she would try out possibilities until she found a way.

"So I'm trapped here, no matter what I do." But there had to be a way out. A pieceful way. She had to destroy the robots. Or at least tell someone on the surface how to do it. Then she would be a hero and so cool. Or at least wouldn't be the one to blame for the destruction of humanity.

"Well, there's another way. If you would kill a boss monster and absorb their soul ..."

"Why do you need a human soul?" She wasn't really listening.

His face darkened and she noticed her mistake. "I'm sorry, sorry mylord. I didn't want to interrupt you!"

"Don't do it again. I was telling you something important. The next time you misbehave I have to punish you."

"I won't do it again, just tell me about the human soul. What's so special about it?" An aspect of her was curious about what that punishment would be. He hadn't beaten her once. Maybe he would let her starve until she said she was sorry. But it was also stupid to think about that.

Sans seemed to be confused that she was not interested in the second possibility. "A human soul is much stronger than a monster soul."

"How strong? What kind of strength is it?" The scientist in her was wide awake.

Sans shook his head. "Beats me. Ask Papyrus about it. He knows a lot about that scientific stuff."

"Thanks mylord." She bowed in an exaggareting attempt of being polite to conciliate him.

 

When Paprus visited her the next morning to bring her water, she asked: "May you please tell me about souls? I want to know everything. What souls are made of. What is the difference between monster souls and human souls? How strong are they? Can you measure their strength?"

"Well, I have guard duty. No time to explain you everything."

"It's okay. You know I'm bored sitting here all day and now that I've got one eye back, how about you lend me some books, so I can educate myself? Please?" And here she was playing the game Sans was playing on her all the time, too.

He seemed to think about it for a while. "Well, can't hurt" he finally decieded. "No promises. Those stuff is hard to grasp. You might be smart, but you lack the basic understanding of magic."

"Thank you so much. Don't worry about me."

 

In the evening when Sans brought her dinner, she was preoccupied by a book about magic. She was strongly interested in science, mainly computer science and neuro biology, but this was so much different from what she knew and so interesting. She didn't realize how time passed by while she sucked up new knowledge like a sponge sucked up water. When Sans came in she needed a second to return to reality.

"Sans" she asked "why did you only give me one seeing eye?"

"Because I only have one magic eye." He winked. "If you want another, you have to ask Papyrus."

She didn't take that suggestion seriously and left it uncommented. Taking a comment not seriously was her way of not getting embarassment by it, because all those times she got embarrassed started to annoy her.

"By the way" he went on. "Would you like me to do the same to your body again?"

"No!" 'Ha, wait for it', she thought. 'This time I fight for my no, no matter what.'

"Why not? I thought you liked it."

She felt like blushing even deeper than usual. "I liked it, but I don't want you to do that again. There are humans who do it a lot with other humans and some who don't. I do it only rarely and only with people I have a relationship with."

"Well, we already did it once. And we have a master-slave relationship, so where's the problem."

"No, it's not what I meant. It was an exception, because I need your eye. I feel bad for making that exception." Why was she even discussing this. They had a deal. Maybe she would do it for her freedom if the barrier wasn't there. Well, then she wouldn't need a trade for her freedom. He had nothing else she was interested in.

"Then just make another exception for me."

"No!" It was somehow impressive that he found a counter argument for every reason she was naming. Why ... She was wondering if her reasons just were stupid, but actually she didn't think so.

"Huh. I don't understand you."

"It's called morality. I have high moral standards." He must knew what moral standards were. Every civilisation needed some. Like not eating your neighbors. But if not, she thought about some examples to explain.

"So you have moral standards. For what's okay in a master-slave-relation."

"Not exactly ... And I'm not your slave." She thought about mentioning her boyfriend and how jealous humans could become in this aspect. But she hadn't seen him since her kidnapping and he probably already got another girl. She has been kidnapped month ago, so she couldn't blame him for that. He had never put as much effort into their relationship as she had.

"We already discussed that point."

She answered nothing. She ate her meal, but in her mind she was distracted by the things she read. "I could need some paper and pen for taking notes." She smiled provocating. "Will I get them for free or will you demand some mating in exhange?"

"Don't be silly. I won't demand a session for every bite you eat." That came as a surprise to her. She wouldn't have wondered if he would, with all those manipulation and convintion he put her through.

"But another question." He changed the topic. "What do you hide in your right sleeve?"

"Hm?" She didn't know what he was talking about. There was nothing beside her arm and ... oh.

"When you washed yourself this morning, I saw you looking at your arm and holding something. Show me."

There was no way around. She took out the dirty toothbrush she got from Temmie and passed it to Sans. It was useless anyway.

"Thanks for obeying, my slave. I will punish Papyrus for giving you such crap." Oh no, how unfortunately. Either Papyrus got punished without deserving it. Or Papyrus would tell Sans that he didn't give it to her.

"It's not Papyrus's fault" she explained. "I got it from a cat-like monster. I ... I'm sorry, I wanted it to clean my teeth and I was too afraid to ask you for it."

"A cat-like monster, huh?" He stood up and touched her face. "Don't worry, my dear slave. I'm not mad at you. Thanks for telling me." He didn't ask more questions about it and she wondered why.


	7. Her sacrifice

She couldn't explain how her instinct worked. And as a rational person she gladly would do. When she was a kid, one night she woke up from the feeling of a spider running over her body, which made her switch on the light. Then she saw the giant spider on the ground and tried to kill it, but it escaped below the door and somewhere in the stuff on the floor.

When she woke up the next night like a light suddenly switched on in her mind, she knew the spider was back. And trapped it below a cardbord box, so she could sleep peacefully.

Now she just woke up in the middle of the night and felt the cat was back. Whatever night and day meant down here, as there was always the same brightness.

Temmie ran to her and cuddled her lap when she sat up. "Oh human, I saw you running around Snowdin. You even recovered an eye. Are you feeling fine? Let us leave this place. I help you to reach the surface."

"Oh Temmie." She petted it's head and tickled the cat under the chin. It felt good to touch the warm, moving fur. "Yes, I'm feeling better. But I'm trying to figure out how to leave without killing anyone. I need some time to study." She wasn't sure about how much to tell the cat, as it seemed to be so naive, but she liked it anyway. In her eyes it was the purest, nicest being down here.

"But human, there is no other way." Temmie looked at her with big, sad eyes. "Except waiting for another human. But you have no time. The skeletons will kill you. Or worse."

She smiled to cheer the small creature up, but it didn't work. "I will be fine. They don't intend to kill me soon. And if I see that ..."

The door opened. It was Sans. Oh shit, she had totally forgotten that he saw everything she saw. Bad mistake. Temmies claw sank into her lap when it hissed at Sans in fear. Sans moved an arm and Temmie flew against the wall.

"No Sans!" she screamed scared of the sudden violence.

Sans moved to Temmie and grabbed it by it's neck. "You have no idea how much trouble this thing has caused us. Papyrus told me everything." "No, Sans!" He raised his free hand and summoned a sharp bone, pointing to Temmie. Temmie cried.

"Nothing will save you this time."

"I'll sleep with you."

Sans stoped and turned to her in surprise. "What?"

"I'll sleep with you again, but please let Temmie alife." Sans said nothing. She was surprised it took him that long to think about it. And even more that she said that, but it was too late to back off.

Sans turned his head back to the cat, who cried tears of joy. "hUMan Tem so happe, tem best freind of hooman foreva."

Sans let her go. "Well, it would be the best for everyone to kill you, but I can't refuse such request of my beloved slave." He raised his finger above Temmie in a threat. "I want to see you never-ever again near my house or in my shed. The next time I find you not even the human will save you. Understand?"

Temmie ran a regardful circle around Sans, jumping onto her lap again in tears. "oh human, thank you so much, tem will find a way to help you out ..." "No, no!" She wanted the cat to leave before Sans changed his mind. "Just leave, ok? Don't come back. I'll be fine, I promise."

When the cat had left, Sans turned to her. Her heartbeat increased and she wasn't sure if it was exitement or fear. When he grabbed her chin to look her in the eye, she felt heat rising in her tummy.

"I would prefer if you did it for yourself, but this will work, too. Don't worry. I let you sleep for the rest of the night. But" he winked and her face felt like burning, "I'll have you for breakfast."

She couldn't sleep and just stared at the wall with her eye opened wide. Was every attempt of her to avoid a mistake supposed to end up making another one?

 

Sans came with water, blankets and her breakfast, but she didn't touch it. "Oh, my dear slave is nervous."

"Yes, yes. Can we just get over with it?"

"Why the rush? I had the impression you liked what I did to you."

"I'm just doing it because I must."

"Well, I want you to enjoy it. You promised to sleep with me again, but I won't touch you if you don't enjoy it. " His voice became threatening, but also provocating. " And you have to break your promise. What are your moral standards saying about this? I hope you can sleep well as a traitor." He was about to leave.

"No, no!" He was right. She always kept her promises. 'I saved the cat' she thought. 'I'm a good person.' No need to be ashamed. "Please sleep with me, Sans." He had been right. She had enjoyed it. She just didn't want to admit it, because it was wrong.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

He smiled and came closer. "Ok, but if you're not enjoying it, I will just stop, so you better do. Now, proof me. Give me a kiss." He pointed to his cheek.

She gave him a small kiss and had to thought of a song she heard: 'I'll take you to my coffin where you can kiss my bones.' No, no, she better not distract herself, except with hot thoughts.

"That was cute and innocent, but I think you can do better. Give me a real kiss."

She wanted to do her best. She wanted to keep her promise, for the sake of the small, harmless cat. So she grabbed Sans's head with her hands, looked him deep into his eyes and kissed his mouth. Or at least his teeth, because he had no lips. She put her tongue between his teeth and licked the inside of his upper teeth row and it just felt strange without him having a soft and slimy interiour, only the dry bone which tasted exactly like that.

She pushed her body against his and wandered with her mouth over his cheek to his neck where she pushed his scarf aside to caress his vertebras with her mouth. He slightly laid his head aside, so he may liked it. When she backed off, she gave him a shy smile and lifted her shirt. He came over, smiling, and opened her handcuffs, so she could fully get rid of the shirt. Then he embraced her. His mouth wandered to her neck. He could not lick or kiss, but he nibbled her skin and it turned her on, so she moaned quietly to let him know.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, please go on."

His hands wandered over her body, touching her ass. She grabbed one of his hands and removed the glove. Then she had an idea and raised his hand to her mouth. She closed her lips around the lower joint of his thumb, kissing his finger while moving to the tip, sucking on it and moved to the index finger where she did the same. All while watching his face to see his reaction. She couldn't tell if he enjoyed it as much as she would have, but at least he looked happy.

When she was done with the small finger and playfully bit his palm, she grabbed his other hand and put this one onto her neck. While she removed the other glove and licked his other hand, Sans went on caressing her body. Slowly he removed her pants while his hand slipped slightly into it now and then, not to far, making her craving for more. "Yes, yes, that's great." She could barely keep her concentration on his hand.

Now that she was naked, she wanted to lie down and pulled gently on his scarf to make him follow her. "Wait, I've got an idea" Sans said and took his pants off. No secrets, just bone.

"Why, you don't have a ..." "Shh" he said, leaning over her and shutting her up with a finger on her lips. He went on caressing her everywhere, petting her neck, chest, tummy, tights. Gently he bit her nipple, while his hands slowly moved closer and closer to their goal. She craved to feel him inside her, but he let her wait a little longer until she felt thin bone slipping into her. Then she realized that two hands came back up to pet her breats. "Sans, how do you ..." "Shh ..." He hold her chin to prevent her looking down. He push his hips forward and so bone moved deeper into her. "This is how your males do it, right?" "Yes, yes, please go on." She closed her legs behind his back and felt his pelvis rubbing her petals, making her hotter and hotter. Again, she lost herself in the moment, just enjoyed the feeling, forgetting all her resolutions. In this moment she was all his, he was his universe.

"May I come?" she asked and it felt just natural to do so.

"Yes, my dear."

She joined his movement, shaking her hips to get even more touch from his pelvis. He laid on her, nibbling on her neck. Slowly she shook faster and he reacted with also pumping faster. Her breathing went deeper and faster. Suddenly she screamed and moaned and her body moved uncontrolled for some seconds.

Then it was over and she laid back. "Thank you, Sans."

"You're welcome."

When she remembered a thing she finally looked down, but the bone inside her just disappeared. She understood and smiled. Great idea. Tomorrow she might regret all this, but for now she just felt happy.


	8. Her research

Actually she regretted it just the same day. Later Papyrus braucht her water for washing, like every morning. The cold water brought her rational thinking back. And she remembered that she had resolved to not sleep with Sans again, because if she liked him too much she may wouldn't want to leave anymore. And who else would take care of the robots. It was the last time, she told herself. Really. Now she better distracted her thoughts from Sans.

"Papyrus, I was wondering ..." She showed him some of her notes. "If the core transforms geothermal energy into electricity, it works the other way around as well, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but it would have a great loss. Nobody does that." He grabbed her pen and drew some thing while explaining. She didn't understand half of what he was saying, but the essence was it wasn't worth to do and you would need an enourmous amount of energy to equal to magic abilities of a monster. "Besides it's magic electricity. It's not the same as your kind of electricity."

"Ok, but that means" she pointed to another equation "That if this amount of geothermal energy is equal to this amount of magical electricity and this amount of geothermal energy is equal to this amount of 'our' electricity, then this amount of your electricity is equal to this amount of our electricity, right?" She had had so much fun putting all this together. It was like solving a puzzle. And puzzles were just a kind of problem with a fixed set of tools to solve and most of the time one exact solution.

He winked. "Yeah, we already figured that out. But as I explained to you, they can not easily be converted into each other."

"Doesn't matter." She opened a book where she had left a sheet of paper in. "This paragraph here says a human soul is equal to about a hundred monster souls in strength."

"There are more differences then that. Dunno where you're going with this."

"And" she browsed through some pages in another book "here are some experiments that use the magical attacks of monsters to make an assumption about how strong their souls are. That means" she showed him another sheet with her notes "that this amount of electricity is equal to the strength of a human soul. Do you agree?"

Papyrus laughed. "Nice try to find another way out. You think you are so smart, but, y'see, this stuff is new to you. You need time to get all the details together. Actually you can't break the barrier with electricity. We would've done it already. B'cause the electricity lacks the determination to do it."

"So what exactly is this determination? Is it energy? Is it particles?" This was probably that kind of question she could drive people crazy with. Her poor teachers in primary school. Okay, so the plague is called 'black death'. What color does the normal death have? Sometimes she needed to make sure that she got everything right.

Papyrus shrugged a bit annoyed. "It's like asking what life is. You are full of life and yet you don't grasp it. Determination is the will to do what must be done. It's nothing else."

"But this book says it can be extracted from human souls."

"Look, we already did the research. There are only two ways out, ok? Seven human souls to break the barrier or a being with a human and a monster soul to pass through. There is no other way. No matter how much you calculate about it. You can convert the strength of the barrier into the amount of sugar that holds the same energy, but you'll never break the barrier with a pile of sugar. Get it?"

He calmed down and winked again. "Now I have to go to work. Don't break your head over breaking the barrier, b'cause your head will break first." Yeah, sure, of course not. He had just confirmed what she already know and he had no idea what she was really after. It was the best this way. They thought her attempts were pointless and wouldn't intervene.

After he had left she felt more determined than ever and burried her nose in the books.

 

In the evening Sans asked: "How about we do it again in the morning?"

"No." It was really, really the last time, she promised herself. The first time was for her eye. The second for saving the life of Temmie. There was nothing left she could do it for and she wouldn't do it for free, no matter how much she liked it.

"Does the evening suit you better?"

"No!" She remembered to have seen a trick like that in a movie. Or maybe in some books as well. Instead of asking wheather someone would do something, ask for how much money would they do it. Or until when. Or whatever.

"Which time do you prefer then?"

"No time. Oh Sans, when will you just leave me alone?" Nice try. She was proud she didn't fall for that one.

"The real question is when will you just say 'yes mylord' instead of no no no. You say you like what I did to you, but you don't want me to do it again. You're strange."

"Yes, we human females are strange. Get used to it." Wait, there was this old trick where the woman claims to have migraine. She should keep that one in her back hand, just in case. Or would she have to explain what migraine was first and how it emerged?

"Huh, whatever. I know you'll say yes again. You just need a good reason for it. And I always get what I want."

"Not this time." Having her sight back and working through the books gave her confidence. She felt great.

"Sure. Do you wanna talk this out?"

"No. I hate how I say 'no' to you and then you convince me to say yes." And even more she hated how she let him convince her. She was working on that problem, too.

"Oh, but you said you like the things I do to you. You just don't like that you like them. You're trying to act tough. But in reality you just want someone to hug you and to protect you. And to take the responsibility."

She wished he would just shut up so she could study her books. And wanting a hug didn't make her weak either, it was just natural. She would rather die than admitting that she wanted more of him. Which she of course not really did, it was just a stupid feeling. Then she had an idea. "There's some other thing you could do for me if you like."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. Would you summon some more bones for me?" For science.

His smile disappeared and she wondered if she asked something bad, but couldn't find a reason for that.

"Are you still making plans to escape? Do you think about fighting me?"

"What? No!" As if she would need to fight him to escape. It would be loud and raising attention. It would cause so many problems.

"Well." His smile returned. "Because you don't stand a chance against me and it would be a loss to lose a slave like you. Ok. Tomorrow I take you with me on my shift. And I show you some big bones."

 

The next morning Sans opened the chain that tied her to the wall, just like last time, and used it as a leash. The monsters took quick looks, but weren't as interested in her as they were on her last walk. Sans smiled from one non-existant ear to the other, appearently proud about such a cool slave. Still not cool to her, but it didn't bothered her as much as before.

He payed Papyrus a short visit at his station.

"Hi Pap."

"Hi master."

"Alphys called me and demanded that I give her the human. Do you know what I told her?"

"No?"

"That I'm on watch for humans."

Papyrus winked. "And that this makes your job a lot easier?"

"Exactly." They bursted out in laughter.

"I'm showing them some bones if you know what I mean." Sans winked. Probably he had told Papyrus about their 'sessions'. How embarrasing.

"Ok. Have a nice time watching the human."

Sans lead her to a clearing in the forest where they had enough space but wouldn't be disturbed. Sans let her leash loose and posed. "Now, human, beware of the power of the maleficient Sans!" She just watched untouched. After she had to face a 30 feet killer robot word's couldn't impress her. And Sans wouldn't kill her now. Nothing left to worry about.

Sans waited for a reaction, but when no one came he started his show. He raised a hand and summoned a bunch of bones that floated around dangerously with pointed ends facing to the ground. Floating around. Through the air. Hold only by sheer magic.

"Oh, this is so cool!" she squeeked in exitement.

"Aren't you scared?" Sans wondered?

"No, this is just sooo cool!" She wanted to touch them. She wanted to throw them. She wanted to cut them open and look into them.

"I know, right? I'm the coolest."

"Can you make other kind of bones? Skulls, ribs, vertebras? What's the biggest bone you can make? The smallest one? How fast can they move? This is so fucking cool!" Like dry ground for water she craved for knowledge, sucking up every bit. She couldn't blink because she might missed something.

Sans showed her his skills and they were both exited and squeeked in unisono: "So cool!" "Yes, so cool!" "So fucking cool!" "This is even cooler!"

"Can you vary their strength?" she asked hungry for new knowledge.

"I can control exactly how much damage they make."

"How high can the damage be?" She had to hold herself back to not throw a ton of questions on him at once.

"Huh, I prefer using tricky patterns of bones with low damage to play with my enemies."

"So how many bones can you control at once?" She took mental notes and tried to burn every fact into her mind. Sans had probably never met a serious enemy as he had to go all out for her to find out the many answers.

Sans then made bones in different colors for her and she was close to fall for him. "Oh my gosh, how do you do it!? Does the reflection of the different wave lengths reflect the inner structure? Can you make them any color? Can you make one bone with different colors?"

Suddenly Sans fell into the snow, laughing his head off, figuratively. "Human, you're great. I don't know. I never needed to find out."

"What are you doing? Will you show me more?" She was disappointed.

"No, I'm tired for now. Maybe next time."

One thing humans where great at was stamina. She remembered a documentation about some african tribes where the hunters chased their prey until it broke down. Humans had the most stamina ever. Sans got tired from using magic. Her theory was that more bones, bigger bones, stronger bones just drained him more than small ones. Or in extension monsters might got tired from using a lot of magic. That meant she could win every fight by just dodging and waiting. She wouldn't probably need to, but it was nice to know (or to speculate about).

 

Back at home he locked her chain back at the wall. "Now, do you want to sleep with me?" Oh no, not again.

"NO! Sans, you're ruining the day for me!" She had felt so good and now she was burning in anger and shouted, like she was not even allowed to.

"Huh, I just wanted to make it even better."

"No, you're not." He stayed calm like a big rock in the shore and she tried her best to calm down and to get nice again. Shouting wouldn't cause her any good.

"Just thought I offer, because you're too shy to ask."

"I'm not to shy to ask." There he was again, provacating her. Really, it was not her fault for getting angry at him, right? It was he who pushed her buttons all the time.

"Then ask me."

"I don't want to. But now I want to dump your face into the snow." She tried to say it with a smile to let it appear as a joke, but she failed. Actually she was serious about it. It would be a relieve to through anything into his confident smile.

"I would like to see you try. Do you want to fight me?"

"No ... no I don't want to fight you." Suddenly her flame of anger was blown out as she remembered her fight with the robot and what Papyrus had told her. That she would have to live through everything again if she would get killed. She had come so far by now. No, no, please don't fight. She didn't want to kill him, but if she didn't she would probably die. Better to avoid fighting at all costs.

He came to her to pet her face. She looked deep into his eyesockets.

"Be a nice slave and I'm nice to you. Take your time. I'll ask again tomorrow."


	9. Her punishment

This night she suddenly woke up and remembered the feeling before she opened her eyes. "Temmie, is it you?" she whispered.

"Woah!" was the response. "How human nos?"

"I just ... know." She heard the cat coming closer and it rubbed it's head against her. It felt so good and nice, but still ... she'd rather not touch it. She hold herself back from petting it.

"Temmie worried about human. Is human fine? Human must leave."

"You should be worried about yourself. You should leave. Sans kills you if he finds you here again and I can't safe you again." Gently she pushed it away. This creature was just so dumb and naive and didn't know about the worth of life, not even it's own. She thought about wheather she should make that it didn't like her anymore, so it wouldn't come back.

"Temmie quiets. why u not looking at tem?"

"Because he sees everything that I see. Do you understand? If I open my eyes, he comes and kills you. I can't leave with you, because he would see where I am."

"Aww." Temmie cried. "It's Tem's fault, isn't it? It's because you saved Tem last time?"

"No, it's not because of you. It was my own decision. Now please leave. I'm making plans. I'll be fine."

"Ok. Tem visits you again soon."

"No, please never come back. I don't want you to get killed." Why was it so hard to understand??

Tem left and she wasn't sure if the creature had heard what she had said.

 

In the morning when Sans brought her breakfast she wondered: "Why don't you ever let me pleasure you?"

"Oh, you're offering?"

"NO!" Why did she even ask again. She shouldn't ask anything to this topic. Everything could be a trap, just like everything in Snowdin forest.

He came close to grap her chin again. "Maybe I allow you one day" he purred. "But for now, you see, I don't want to become pregnant."

Wait, what?? Did that mean she could get pregnant from him by coming?? But, but that was even worse! How could she leave the Underground with a big tummy or with a child? She didn't even want a skeleton child!

Sans let her chin loose and laughed his ass off. "Don't worry, my slave. I'm just fucking around with you." He went on laughing, but for her this didn't make it any better. She hoped he meant he was kidding with her.

 

"Hm" Sans thought loudly in the evening, after she had finished her dinner. "I was wondering if there is more you could show me about human's way of mating."

Oh no. She thought he would just convince her again to show him all that stuff. She felt so dumb for answering all his questions. "No, there's nothing left I could show you." She panicked when she thought about what he would do to her if she would tell him everything, but more she now panicked about what he would do if he found out she was lying, but it had slipped her lips and she couldn't take it back and how would he knew anyway.

He gave her a suspicious look and she didn't dare to look away. She felt her face getting hot and hoped it was not visible. "Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes." What a suspicious question. Cold sweat appeared on her face. Was it a trap?

"I was treating you nicely until now. But if you ever dare to lie to me I will punish you."

"Yes. There is nothing more that I could show you." She couldn't back off. He had to believe her if she just stand strong, right?

He stared at her. She had a bad feeling about that. But how could he know. He said he knew nothing about humans. He couldn't read her mind.

"So can you explain this. A friend gave it to me lately." He took out an illustrated book that has been completly soaked and dried so the pages stuck together. Even the title page showing a woman straddling a man was something she hadn't mentioned before.

"I ... I didn't know! I haven't that much experience."

"Tz, tz." Sans smile froze on his face. "I was wondering all the time if you were honest to me, but now it's so obvious you're not. Your moral standards are ashamed of you. And now you're punished."

 

Not knowing what would happen send a chill down her spine and she felt bad for lying. Sans opened one of her handcuffs, pushed her to the ground with his magic and closed the handcuff again behind her back. Then he backed off so she could stand up again.

"I was treating you well, wasn't I? I gave you food and shelter. I never bet you. Would you at least tell me why I deserve such betrayal?"

She still didn't know what her punishment was, but being unable to use her hands along with Sans's cold and angry voice scared her she felt like crying. "You don't. I was just scared you would force me again to show you all of that."

"I never forced you to show me anything. It was your choice everytime."

"But, but, you're convincing me until I give in."

"Yes, I'm testing how much you don't want anything if you say no. You're struggling everytime. I couldn't convince you if you felt strong about your opinion. You try hard to play tough, but deep inside you're weak. I'm strong and can stand in for you. We are a great match as master and slave."

She didn't answer as she fought her tears back. Yes, she had felt like a weak little girl for always and had decided one day to become strong, at least on the outside, so nobody would notice. How could she be that transparent? Sans was the first who noticed or at least who told her.

No, nonsense. Sans was just toying around with her feelings. Everyone would reacting similar to her sooner or later in such a situation. She was strong. She was no slave.

"I am NOT weak. I survived fights with two killer robots. Everyone else would've had given up already!"

"I tell you how it is. Secretly you want me, but you don't want to take the responsibility. You want me to convince you, so you don't have to admit that you like those things you're calling sins. You build those killer robots and blamed your kidnappers for it, yet you liked to do it. Papyrus told me. And you like when I pleasure you, but you're accusing me of forcing you, when you were the one agreeing. But you shall have your will. I give you another reason to sleep with me."

"Sans, no! It's not like that!"

"Here's your punishment" Sans revealed. "You're not allowed to touch yourself, including washing. You'll get horny. And you'll beg me to touch you. Then I will grant you mercy."

"NO!" she cried. You said you won't do anything without my consent. But if you let me hanging here until I give in, it's not my consent either. You just force me and my yes is worth nothing."

"You're right. I give you a way out. If you didn't beg me after three days I set you free."

"I show you how strong I am you bastard!" she shouted. And just realized she had agreed to her punishment.

"Tz, tz." He kept cool. "Then it's settled." He moved to the door. "Good luck my dear struggling slave. And" he added "I will demand an extra excuse for that insult."

 

He visited her the next morning. She thought he would ask her if she wanted to sleep with him as he always did. But he just stood there smiling.

He started caressing his own skull with his hands. Slowly he took one glove off as she used to do. She couldn't look away. He started nibbling on his own fingers and she was getting sweaty. He took his time to wander around the fingers with his teeth, before he slowly took the other glove off, repeating. She felt heat raising to her face.

He went on caressing himself. His hands wandered down over his chest, down the spine to his pelvis. Slowly he took his pants off. Her breathing got heavy.

She thought she had a chance to stand those 3 days. Or at least that she would fail at the itch of not washing. But suddenly she had forgotten while she even was doing this.

"Wash me Sans." Who was she kidding. All her resistance had been for nothing anyway. And she had been lying to herself the whole time. Nobody would care anyway. If she was honest to herself, she wanted those damn skelton.

He hold in. "Are you sure?"

"Fucking yes." She had changed her mind. He was giving her a reason. She could go on playing the victim to keep her image. She would play his game, pretending to be his slave, enjoying her time and going on working on her plans. Being tied with her hands on her back bored her so much even after half a day.

"You don't even stand one day?"

"Who cares?" Nobody cared. The world outside wouldn't found out ever. There was nothing to lose.

He smiled. Then he dressed himself to get water and a fabric.

She leaned back to the wall, ready for everything. He took her pants of and she spread her legs. Slowly he cleaned her with the cold and wet fabric, while looking deep into her eye. She could hardly keep eye contact as she wanted to close it in enjoyment. Her breathing increased.

He was done with cleaning and backed off. "If you want something else, you have to ask."

He waited.

"Sans, please touch me. Turn me on. Let me come." It was hard to be that honest, but she would get used to it.

"Huh, after that you will just tell me not do it again.

"Please, Sans, I won't say it. Even now he took his time and toyed with her, let her wait, but it just made him more desirable.

"Are you sure?"

She teared her hair, at least she felt like doing it. "Do you want me to beg you on my knees?" She had done everything he wanted from her. What else did he want?

He thought about it for a moment. "Actually that would be hot."

Whatever. She went down on her knees. "Please, Sans, will you sleep with me?"

He came to her, petting her chin. Her heartbeat increased in anticipation. He bent down to whisper into her ear:

"No."

She looked at him not comprehending. "What?"

But he just smiled and left.

"No, Sans, come back, you bastard!" She didn't understand. Had she done something wrong? It was what he wanted, what he had asked her to do. Why was he leaving? She felt a strange mix between anger and desire. Probably it was worth it. He would come back.

She was left alone in the cold shed, unable to find release of her feelings.

 

When he came back in the evening she didn't know if she should be happy or angry at him.

She decided for the diplomatic way and went down on her knees. "Sans, please, I need you, please sleep with me."

He smiled and petted her face. "How nice you ask, my dear slave. Of course I do." She sighed in relieve.

Slowly he took his gloves off, as he did in the morning. His hands wandered over her body, first over her clothes, then they slipped under it to caress her chest. Her breathing went heavy and she enjoyed every inch. When he leaned forward to nibble on her neck, she layed her head aside closed her eyes in enjoyment.

"But not now."

"What??" She looked at him.

He smiled and left again.

"No, Sans, no, please go on!" she shouted in panic.

She felt a strange mix between love and hate.

 

The next morning she felt frustrated, because she had tried to pleasure herself by pressing her legs together, but she had failed. She was partly happy to see Sans and craved for his touch.

"Please, Sans, touch me. I need you so much."

"Of course, my dear slave."

He came down to the ground, leaning over her. Caressed her body, undresses her, touched her petals until she was dripping wet.

Suddenly he hold in. She feared to know what was coming. And still hoped she was wrong.

"I swear, if you do that one more time I kill you!"

"Oh, really? I would like to see you try."

He stood up and left, not reacting to her shouts.

 

What a hard day. She was fighting her chains just beause. Despite she knew how stupid it was. In a moment of desperation she even tried to pleasure herself with the chain, but had failed, then she felt stupid for even trying it in the first place. In the darkest moment she hated herself for being so weak and giving in to Sans, but she pulled herself together as she should understand it at best.

Then Sans returned.

"Oh my dear master" she flirted, going down on her knees. "I'm so sorry for saying to kill you. I didn't mean it and I was stupid. Please forgive me."

"Aww" Sans welcomed her with open arms. "My dear slave, you suffered for so long. Of course I forgive you."

"Then would you please sleep with me? And bring me to the end?"

"Of course!"

Playfully he nibbled on her neck and she was so horny and desperate it sent waves of heat through her body. "Yes, yes, please go on." He brought her down to the ground, which she gladly accepted.

Still her hands were tied behind her body, so she couldn't do anything. His hands wandered over her body, over the clothes, from her face over her chest, shortly between her legs like a coincidence, further below to her feet and back up again. "Please, Sans, I can't wait" she moaned and he laughed quietly. Still he took his time to caress her body and undressing her in slow motion, which turned her on so much she didn't thought it was possible even more. When he lowered his own pants, she put her legs around him to prevent him from backing off again.

He summoned a bone to serve him as penis. With a smile he opened her petals and slowly pushed it in. "Oh yes, please don't stop." She had been craving so long for this, it felt just sensational. Slowly he moved forward and backward in unisono with her breathing, which slowly got faster. She enjoyed it, still she was far from the top yet. Her breathing increased and she moaned quietly with every of his movements. Feeling how the bone moved deeper inside, while Sans pelvis touched her petals.

"May I cum?"

"No."

She looked at him not comprehending. He stopped his movement.

"No!" she begged.

He opened her legs, stood up, put his pants back on and headed to the door.

"No, Sans!" she shouted angry.

He turned around and blew her a kiss. "This is part of your punishment."

"No, Sans, you dirty bastard!" Her voice broke as sadness and helplessness overcame her.

He sighed. "You're not making it easier for yourself." He left.

"No, Sans, I'm sorry. Please, come back. I love you. Please don't leave me." She bit her lip as the words slipped her mouth. She should've never said that. But there was no reaction anyway and she was left in her heat with nothing she could do.

She broke down in tears of despair.

 

When Sans visited her again, she was lying on a ground in a puddle of her own tears and still crying.

"I don't know what you want from me. This is torture. I'm your slave, I gave you everything. What do you want from me? When will you show mercy?" The words just flowed out of her like her tears, unstoppable. She couldn't remember to have ever felt so desperated.

He came over and looked down on her.

"So you are my slave until eternity?"

"Yes." It didn't matter. He would leave again anyway.

"Will you do everything I command?"

"Yes!" If it would help to get her out of this hole of dark feelings, no price was too high.

"Will you stay with me until death do us part?"

"Hell, yes!" Death didn't matter anyway in this world where she would just go back to the beginning.

"Okay." He smiled. "I allow you to come."

He had barely touched her and she already exploded, pressing her legs together so he wouldn't take his hand away in the last moment. She felt relieved and lost, safe and sold. And she was still horny.

He embraced her und cuddled her on the ground.

"You'll show me all of your secrets."

Silently she cried at his shoulder. In this moment she would have done everything for him.


	10. Her devotion

He didn't demand everything yet. He opened the chain that tied her to the wall and used it as a leash to lead her outside. He said he wouldn't need it, but he liked how she looked like when in chains, but she didn't really care, because she felt tied to him no matter what.

It was the first time she saw their house from the inside. It was pretty big and painted in dark colors: the living room was painted green and purple with it's interiour being green, purple or black. Papyrus waited there, untied but patiently waiting for commands.

"Now would you ..." Sans began, but held in when he looked down to her shoes. "Were you living in the woods?" he scoulded her. "Look what you have done, slave. You carried half of Snowdin's snow onto my carpet. Go and clean it up!" He sighed. "You are allowed to use your mind without someone telling you so each time, you know?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry." She got her mind fucked out by him, but that was no excuse. And every disappointed look he gave her felt like stings in her heart.

She caried some snow outside with her bare hands. Then Papyrus showed her the location of the cleaning tools in a plain cabinet in the kitchen. The kitchen colored in silver, red and black. Someone had put much effort into picking color schemes for each room. Even the cleaning tools were either silver or red. "Here, human" Papyrus said, "for Sans you better not " he winked, "turn a blind eye on dirt." She wasn't in the mood to laugh.

While she was cleaning the carpet Sans made himself comfortable on the couch and began to give orders. "Papyrus, bring me a drink." Papyrus brought him a glass of milk.

She finished cleaning and brought her tools away. "Human, switch on the TV" Sans ordered. She had no problem with finding out how it worked. "Papyrus, bring me the remote." Papyrus did so. "Human, I don't see anything. Clean the screen." She got herself a cloth from the cleaning tools and went to clean the screen.

"Stop, human" Sans interrupted angrily. "What are you doing??" Suddenly she felt so small, shrinked by his anger and embarassed, because she felt so stupid. She had been working all the time, so she hadn't had a TV at home.

Sans got off the couch and seized the cloth from her hands. "First you switch the TV off. Then you get two clothes, one wet, one dry. Don't they teach you anything on the surface?"

"I'm sorry, mylord. I do my best." She felt terrible for disappointing him.

"Yeah, you better clean it thoroughly. I'll check it. I don't want to find the smallest grain of dust in a corner." She hurried to do so and noticed Papyrus snickering from behind.

 

It was not the last time she was scolded that day. Sans was so picky, everything had to be done perfectly. She didn't understand it in this regard, because everything would just get dirty again. Unlike when she programmed something which would last forever and was worth the effort. She just wasn't a born housekeeper and would rather program a robot to do that work for her.

While she was dusting, Sans and Papyrus disappeared to one of their private rooms, probably talking. Oh no, she didn't thought about eavesdropping. She was a good slave who would never do that. But she already missed Sans and felt the need to get closer to him. She hurried up with dusting and moved up the stairs while cleaning the handrail. Only halfway, then she hold in. Sans had a fairly loud voice.

Sans said, if she understood correctly: "They're smart. How about we let them work on your machine? You said it would bring us home if repaired, right?" Papyrus spoke so low she couldn't understand, but it was clearly no yes. She went on cleaning like nothing had happened.

 

Later Sans ordered her to vaccum, but she was so slow and he scolded her again. It nearly broke her heart. She was just a disappointment to him.

Then they gave her drafts of their puzzles to solve. She loved puzzles and even ones they thought were hard she solved in no time. "You're probably not respresentative" Sans said, but sounded a bit offended as his great and challenging puzzles were defeated too easily.

"Are you mad of me because I solved you puzzles, master?" she asked in fear.

"No no." He gave her a pained smile. "It's good for us to know that the puzzles are too easy for some humans. We have to make up better ones. Just in case some violent humans come down here and our puzzles determine if we live or die. Yes, we really thought they were hard enough and you solving them so easily bothers us."

"Why do you make them solveably anyway?" she wondered.

"Because that's what keeps humans busy. If a puzzle is not solveable and they notice, they throw it away and in our case search for another way we don't intend them to go. But if it's solveable and about the right difficulty, they can spend hours on it losing their feeling for time and not noticing anything around them. You should know it best." He winked. She thought about how she had spent days reading those books, trying to solve how to break the barrier like a big puzzle. Oh yes, she would try to solve a puzzle that was full of deadly traps, because she thought her intelligence would make her invincible.

"By the way. How is your barrier-puzzle going? You haven't given up, have you?"

She felt heat raising to her face. "Well, I have some ideas. I still think it's possible." And she felt like she would tell him anything if he would just ask. Please don't ask, please don't ask ...

"Yes. Through your death. You are not the type to easily give up, are you? How about you just solve it ... later?" He petted her face, gently. She enjoyed it and grabbed his hand to push it against her face. His touch was all she needed in her life. "We have so many things planned to do with you. We three will have so much fun together. You won't miss a thing. And who knows, maybe one day, maybe because you'll die of old age, we take your soul and solve that last puzzle for you. Would you like that?"

She nodded despite not having any imagination about how that would be. But she was a good slave who always agreed with her master. And the moment she couldn't bring herself to leave him. It would just ... break her heart.

"Now answer my question: What else can you tell me about the way humans are mating?"

"Oh my master, the human's imagination about ways to do the reproduction-thing is endless."

"Okay. Then come and show me." He took her leash and leaded her to the door. Papyrus gave her a wink.

 

He brought her to the shed and fixed her chain at the wall. She didn't mind and she didn't question why it was needed.

"What will you show me today?" Sans asked, "maybe a secret you don't easily share with others?"

"Yes, mylord, there is one technique ... But I'd rather not to."

"Why?"

"Because I ... I might get too attached to you."

"Don't worry, my dear slave" Sans smiled. "There's already no escape from the deep prison of love I put you in." Shit. How did he knew? He couldn't have possibly heard it when she said it. Or was he metaphorical? He must have noticed the look on her face when he added: "I can see it in your eye. It's okay for a slave to love his master."

"And ... and it gets me into heaven and hell at the same time. I can barely take it. I don't demand it."

"I would like to see it." She thought he was just laughing out loud because he knew how nervous she got when he said that. But there was no escape. To be honest, the thought of Sans doing that with her was exiting. She just hoped he wouldn't fail like the others ...

"Okay, I show you." She gave him a shy smile. Why was she so nervous again? "Well, the beginning is as usual ..."

"So you want me to do this?" Sans asked provocative and started nibbling on his own fingers again, slowly pulling off the glove with his teeth and going on nibbling on each finger up and down before doing the same with the other hand.

She felt heat raising to her face and her hands getting sweaty. She was hungry. She wanted him to do that to her. But when she took a step toward him, the chain holded her back and Sans was just slightly out of reach. "Master?" She was afraid he would let her starve again for days. But the thought also turned her on.

"I was asking you a question." Sans went on carassing himself. His hands petted his head and neck, moving down to his chest. He laid down on the ground. She was drooling of desire and secretly enjoyed the show. His hands petted down his spine and to the pelvis, down his legs, slowly taking off his boots, up again to the pelvis and opening his belt before taking off his pants. No wait, when he started petting his pelvis thourougly, even playfully going into the hole, it became creepy. But in a weird way also really hot?

"Please, master, do this all to me." He smiled and came over to her. She went down on her knees. He took her hands, opened the handcuffs and started nibbling on her fingers, exactly as he had done to himself before. Her hands were shaking in excitement. With her free hand she gently petted his face.

While still nibbling he slowly went up her arm with his teeth until he reached her neck and made her laying down to the ground in desire and dedication. He caressed her face and lips, playfully biting her lower lip while his hands petted her body through the clothes until they found a way inside and caressed her upper body and the breasts while taking her shirt off like an unintended side effect. Sans mouth went down, nibbling in the skin of her breasts while his hands petted down her legs, up again, down again, getting closer to the center with each cicle, petting up behind over her ass, coming her hips down at the front, taking her pants off. Sans went on caressing her body, moving closer and closer to the center, touching her petals.

"Oh, yes, great, great." It was time for the final instruction. "Now ..." She was breathing heavily, her face glowed red. "Now put your middle finger and ring finger together. Put them in with the palm above. And ... then you move them like this." She hold her right hand in the air with the two fingers together, bending them up and down. "You have to do it at the right spot. I tell you where it is. Then ... then ... just do this and don't stop, ok? I may show some ... reactions."

"It's alright" he just said and went on caressing her petals until she was dropping wet, before pushing his fingers in. He moved them like she had showed him. "A bit lower" she said. "Ah, yes, and a bit to the right, ahh, yeah, that is the right spot, please go on, please go on."

It was the right spot, right behind her bladder. With every push she felt like she had to pee. It was a pain that craved for release and that grew with every push, but at the same time it felt so good and the pleasure also grew. Those two feelings spread through her lower body until her tummy was filled with it. Then it reached her head and she started to cry. "Please go on, please go on" she begged and feared Sans would be disgusted and stop, but instead he smiled about her reaction. "You are leaking" he said and he was probably talking about what happened down there, but she didn't noticed in her bubble of pain and joy. Still the intensity increased and she cried even harder. "It's great, please don't stop, please don't stop" she cried.

Suddenly three words slipped her lips: "I love you."

"I know" was his answer just before she passed out.

 

When she regained conciousness, Sans was holding her, watching her. She said nothing. Her mind was still at another place, slowly coming back before she could even think again. Sans was her master. Sans was her universe. Sans was everything that mattered.

Slowly she started looking around and remembering what had happened. It has been so great, words couldn't describe it. She just felt so thankful. Like she could never make it up to him.

"Thank you so much, Sans." She still cried and cuddled herself into his armpit. "I'm so grateful for everything. That you listen to me and take your time. When I told my boyfriend to let me 'starve' and to playfully go down with his hands, he went like" she hold a hand in the air, moving it straight down as mechanical as she could, said "no" and moved the hand up again. "And I was just wondering what the fuck he was doing." She sat up as she got enraged about the memories. "So I had to do everything by myself to find pleasure. And he never noticed when he hurted me. And one time when I told him this thing that I showed you today and he fucked me hard until I cried of joy, he was disturbed of me crying and never did it again. What a weenie. But you do everything right and nothing scares or disturbs you. Everything just feels good you're doing with me despite you're not even having a warm skin, but because you put effort into it. But" she turned around to him, looking at his smile, "you don't love me, do you? I'm just a slave for you. A toy you like to play with. A test subject to examine. But ... but that's okay, I guess. You can't keep the cake and eat it, right?"

Sans grinned. "Well, it's not part of your culture to understand what a master feels for his favorite slave. But you'll learn to understand. Always obey me and I keep you satisfied."

"I don't want to leave you, ever" she said and meant it.

 

That night she suddenly woke up again from a light sleep. She hadn't slept that much before, because she missed Sans and thinking about him kept her busy for hours.

"Temmie, I told you to not come back."

"Tem worries about human. Human screams every day. You said you make plans to leaf. Why human is still here? Human should leave soon."

"I ... I can't. I love him."

"Are you crazy?? He is toying around with you."

"I know, I know. I'm thinking about it. I'll find a solution. Don't worry about me, ok?"

"Yes, tem worries because human says that every time but never escapes."

"I know, I know. I'm terrible and inconsequent. But you are the nicest thing down here and I like you and I don't want you to get killed."

"Tem likes human too. Tem wants human to escape and be happy."

"I will not be happy if you get killed. How about that. You promise me you'll never visit me here again. I promise you I'll become happy. If I escape this shed on my own, you can come to me and help me leave the Underground. Ok?"

"Hm, ok ..."

"Deal?" She hold her hand out for a shake.

"Deal." Temmie put her small paw into her palm. She smiled. Temmie nudged her with it's nose as a farewell and left.


	11. His control

"I just thought" Sans said, "would you like if I get Papyrus and we both sleep with you at the same time?"

"No! No no no, don't do it" they shouted in fear.

"Why not? You should at least try. I'm sure you would like it."

"I don't want to like it. And I don't want to be convinced either."

They fell down on their knees, like the good slave they were. "I'm all yours. Please don't share me."

Sans came closer smiling, caressing her face. "We'll see. You might just need some time, like always. Let's try out tomorrow if you like, ok?" He took the empty plate and moved to the door.

 

Suddenly he woke up and found himself in his own chains, the collar that chained him to the wall around his neck and the handcuffs holding his arms behind his back. His scarf tied around his mouth kept him from speaking. Or calling for help. The human quickly looked through his clothing, checking for stuff they might need, but found nothing. They noticed he was awake. The look through their eye told him that he wasn't badly injured, despite his headache told him otherwise.

"Sorry for your head" they said hastingly. "I could have escaped the whole time, but, you know, it would have been a bad idea while being blind. Also I needed some time to recover from my last fight. Then I ... I was about to dismiss my goals because of you. But when you mentioned Papyrus and what you planned to do with me ... Sorry, but I rather die."

He wasn't sad or angry. Maybe a bit disappointed. But he couldn't help to laugh. It was funny how he thought he had tamed them, but now the imprisoned beast turned against it's master. And he never had to experience his own chains before. In another situation he may could like it.

The human gave him a confused look. "Farewell." They left him alone. He went on snickering as far as the scarf around his mouth allowed.

He had no choice but to wait for Papyrus to miss him and search for him, so all left for him to do was to watch the movements of the human. They quickly ran to Snowdin forest, to the remains of the cat-like robot, which was buried under a thick layer of snow. He didn't understand much of what they were doing, but they removed a part deep from the robot's chest and tinkered a while with it until it glowed in bright blue. Then they sneaked all the way through the underground to the queen's castle.

On their way they met those damn Temmie creature again that joined them, but he hadn't the impression it helped the human. It was really interesting to see how they found shortcuts, tricked monsters so they could pass by without being seen or in hotlands even climbed all the way up to the hotel, which he wouldn't have thought to be possible. What an awesome slave. He couldn't wait to get them back.

Before meeting the queen they seemed to had a discussion with Temmie and made it to stay away before they faced the queen. Too bad he couldn't hear what they and the queen were saying and he was not into lip reading either. After exchanging some lines they started to fight. The human was mostly dodging while moving closer to the souls the queen showed them before the battle began. Then in a moment the queen was distracted, the human grabbed all six souls with wide open arms and smashed them into the barrier, along with the glowing robot part.

The barrier shattered and the human stumbled outside, not followed by the queen who hadn't grasped yet what has happened. In the sunlight the human stopped, appearently taking some deep breaths. Then they grabbed a stick and wrote a message into the ground which Sans thought was for him: "I take the responsibility." Then they started going down the mountain. When the valley came into sight, they stopped, looking down the mountain to a city. Smoke was ascending and he thought to see some lights glancing now and then for some milliseconds. After some minutes of not moving the human went on in moderate speed, not hastingly as before. Seems they didn't care any more for the things that had happened to them in the underground.

'Well, farewell my slave', Sans thought. 'Don't get yourself killed. You'll always have a special place in my shed reserved just for you.'


End file.
